Kai's Bad Day
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: [Complete] Kai's day starts off bad. Then he finds out what Mary Sues really exist. How does he find out? Through...experience. If that wasn't bad enough, there are other effects that Mary Sues can do to warp reality. What's a blader to do?...Use a Spork?
1. Sister! Sue

_This'll be my fourth fic Beyblade fic and if you've read my third fic (Of Different Worlds) you'll probably recognise this as the beginning of the first chapter._

If a Mary-Sue in this fic is like one of your characters 1) Sorry, that wasn't meant to happen 2) chances are, that character is probably a Mary-Sue and 3) this was done in good fun so don't be offended.

This takes place a couple of weeks after the World Tournament after the first series.

* * *

Kai's Bad Day

By Dark Ice Dragon

Sister! Sue

* * *

_'Of all the things that I could be doing on a Saturday afternoon, I have to do it with Tyson,'_ Kai thought irritably while walking to the riverbank_. 'Why did I agree to go?'_ he asked himself._ 'Couldn't he have just trained with the others? I guess he wanted to do this as a team as usual.'_ Wonderful. 

Kai noticed a shadow appear beside his. He continued on walking, assuming that it was someone just going to the same general area as he was. There was sometimes a limit that you could have on paranoia when you were famous.

Unless it was a fangirl.

The blue-haired blader inwardly shuddered. He hated to admit it, but fangirls were _scary. _Their screaming sounded more like they were being tortured than whoever's name they were screeching. It was sometimes so bad that Kai thought that they didn't even sound human.

And they stalked you. Wherever you went, they were always there, hiding in the shadows. Worse than shadows. At least shadows would disappear when the light came out. Fangirls, however, were everwhere. There was also the little presents you got –or found- in your _locked _hotel suite. They could be master thieves, stealing millions but _noo,_ they wasted time and money on someone who didn't want or need it.

Kai had heard rumours as well. That there were beings that roamed the world that were even worse than fangirls. They lied to make you believe things that weren't true. Things that couldn't possibly be true but when they said it, you were supposed to somehow just not question their lies, no matter how fanatical they seemed. Their entire existance was to change everything about your life, to even warp the personality of who they were trying to influence. To make the person act as someone else, as if their mind wasn't their own, controlled. Some of them had a 'horrible' past which they used to thier advantage. They were appearently perfect, until you saw through them. If you were able to, that is. If you weren't, you would be trapped in a fantasy world where the Mary Sue had total control. They were also said to be exceptionally beautiful. They were only rumours, nothing to be believed of course.

Just to make sure, Kai swerved into a nearby alleyway. Like a true shadow, it followed. _'Great. A fangirl.'_ As much as Kai didn't want to do training with Tyson, he would rather do that instead of talking to some hyperactive girl who couldn't even talk in comprehensible English. She wasn't trying to hide herself though, like the rest of them did. Not that they were any good but they at least tried.

He turned around, crossed his arms and began to glare at the female. Or tried to. The sun was directly behind her head, creating a halo around her that hurt to look at. She moved, probably seeing that Kai couldn't see her very well. Kai eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing.

She was wearing a dark blue silk dress covered with red phoenixes that swept the ground. Her hair was the colour of the setting sun, tied in a braid that reached the small of her back (Kai didn't question how he knew this). Her skin was as white as ivory, as cool as alabaster, in contrast with her clothing. Not one spot blemished her skin either. Her high checkbones gave her an exotic look (apart from the fact that he had travelled all over the world and had seen many different people so much that it didn't faze him anymore). Looking higher, he saw that her eyes were the the same colour of the sky, that suddenly looked like it was tourquise, became green and then returned to its original blue. Letting his eyes travel south, he saw that the girl's full lips were blood red and even lower than that, a sparkling necklace lay on her collarbone. It was a curious thing – it looked like a see-through ruby red medallion in the shape of a bitpiece. As if that would have any relevance.

The girl took a step towards him. The dress whispered across the ground like dry leaves in a wind. "Kai," the girl whispered. Her voice! It was so quiet, yet it was like she was trying to tell him something just from the way she said his name. He waited for her to say more, his glare now gone from his face, anticipating what she would say. "I have finally found you. After sixteen years of separation, I have finally found you, my twin brother!" she declared. She then ran forward and gave the Russian blader a tight hug.

Kai's brain went into overdrive. _'Twin sister? How the hell can I have a twin sister? Grandfather would have told me about her. And she's sixteen. A year older than me!' _the thoughts ran quickly through his mind. Kai shoved her off him and she fell to the ground, a shocked look gracing her perfect face.

"Brother?" she said, looking up at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked, bewildered.

"You are delusional," he replied shortly. "I am an only child, and to be _twins,_" he said, stressing the word, "we would have to be the same age which you just pointed out that we are not. Grandfather would have also said if I had a sibling. Something that I'm sure that he has never done."

"Grandfather?" the girl's face twisted in disgust. "He's a-a meanie! He sent me away to an orphanage! I thought that our parents were dead and that I was all alone in the world!" she wailed, not even trying to pick herself up off of the ground.

Kai glowered at her. She thought that her childhood was bad. There was no way that this _girl _could have a drop of Hiwatari blood in her. How could he have been attracted to her in the first place? ...Attracted? If they were twins…

Unbidden, his lips formed the question, "Were you adopted?" What was happening to him? He should be turning and walking away! Not-

"No!" the girl sobbed, dipping her head and covering her face with her hands. "I have been in that wretched orphanage for my entire life! I wasn't allowed my own stuff either! It was horrible!"

Kai just had to raise an eyebrow at this. If that was true, where did the silk dress and necklace come from then? They couldn't be family heirlooms because, well, he wouldn't want them any – Kai mentally slapped himself. She was _not _a member of his family.

But there was something about her…it called to him to go to her aid, to help her, to be _brotherly. _Because that was what he was to her: a brother. Someone to be there for her. Since he hadn't been there for her, in the early years…But they weren't related! There was a headache forming and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He was getting conflicting emotions from all sides.

Help her.

Leave her.

Comfort her.

Leave her.

Love her.

Help her.

Leave… her.

Kai felt something at the back of his consiousness. _'That's right,' _it whispered. _'Bring down your walls. Get to know the girl. Your long lost sister. You're family. Protect her. She needs you. Forget the Bladebreakers. Leave them. Who needs to beybattle anyway? No you, that's for sure. You don't need them. But your sister does. She's vulnerable. Don't fight me. Take her into your arms.'_

Kai suddenly stumbled, like he had been dealt a physical blow. The headache that had been building up for the last couple of minutes had finally made itself known. The pounding in his head was unrelenting - it felt like it was going make his head burst open when he felt something slipping out of his pocket.

Clink.

Looking down, he saw a blue and red beyblade. Confused, he continued to stare at it. Whose was it? It wasn't his, that was for sure. He didn't 'blade, his sister wouldn't want him to.

The disk in the middle began to glow a dark red.

Since he was watching Dranzer, he didn't see his sister's face contort into rage. "NO! He's mine!" She began to breathe heavily as if she was concentrating on something or in pain. She glared at the beyblade a full Hiwatari death glare. '_See? See? She _does _have Hiwatari blood in her. How could you doubt her? Leave the 'blade in the dust. Break it.'_

The glow grew and grew until it began to manifest itself into the form of a giant bird. Kai gaped at it, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. The bird spread its wings and then enveloped him with them. Seeing the red light surround him, his head became clear again and the headache was gone almost instantly. Outside his sight, Kai could hear the howls of his 'sister'.

"You've had him for years! Let me have him now!" she screeched, her voice no longer soft and gentle. "I need him! He needs me! We're twins!" Kai was gaining another headache from her cries. It was as if her voicebox had been turned into an out-of-tune violin. "It's not fair!"

Dranzer's wings spread out her wings and Kai was able to see his 'sister' again. This time, there was no confusion, no added thoughts in his head, nothing.

Somehow, the braid of the girl's hair had come away and her hair was now blowing around at the sudden appearance of the wind. It was…strange. Now that he was free from her influence he _knew _that his actions were idiotic but when Dranzer wasn't there, it made sense to him in a warped way. But how was she doing it?

Dranzer lowered her head and nuzzled Kai's cheek. The contact cleared his mind even more and he remembered what he had been thinking about before he saw his 'sister'. The contact also outraged the girl even more.

"No! You're not supposed to happen!" She pointed to Dranzer. "None of this was supposed to happen! We're supposed to be together!" she shrieked.

"No," Kai said calmly. "We are not related in any way. We don't look alike. We have not got the same parents. You, are a Mary Sue."

"I am not!" the girl protested, panic starting to be heard in her voice. "I'm not a Mary Sue! I am Yunalesca Hiwatari! I'm not perfect. I have flaws! Lots of them. I'm shy because no-one liked me, and, and I have a big scar across my back! Do you want to see it?" she blabbered desperately.

"Ugh," he said in disgust. He turned to leave her lying on the ground, but was stopped when her slim fingers grabbed his wrist. She was surprisingly strong for her stature.

"You will not leave me!" she said savagely.

Kai glared at her. Now he wished that he had listened to the rumours more closely. If he had, then maybe he would know how to get rid of her. He knew that they defied all logic but he since had tried telling her that she couldn't exist, that obviously didn't work. He'd heard that there was a special weapon that you could use against them but he didn't know what it was or how to get it either.

Dranzer trilled a few notes. Listening to it, Kai suddenly felt his left arm feel a little heavier than normal. Looking at it, he saw that Dranzer's glow had spread to cover his arm. As he continued to watch, the glow began to condense around his hand and into a sort of staff.

Or not.

The top of the staff stretched and widened until it looked like a spoon. The tip of it then thinned into three sharp points. Dranzer dipped her head again, this time to breathe on his hair, ruffling it.

Kai closed his eyes, and let himself relax so much it was like he was in a trance. "A Spork," he murmered.

During the transformation, Kai's 'sister' had let go of him and was backing away, fear in her eyes. Kai spun the Spork in his hands like he had known how to for years.

She had to get away. Kai opened his eyes and leveled his gaze towards his 'sister'. Warn the others. He had found the Weapon. If he was able to find it, he must know how to-

Her thoughts stopped – along with her heartbeat.

Before she was even a metre away from her 'brother', Kai had taken two steps and thrust the Spork into her chest. Kai smirked at her while her eyes stared at the thing sticking out out of her body.

She screamed one last time before she no longer had any breath left in her. Kai pulled out the Weapon.

There was no blood.

Slumping against the stone wall, her body began to fade and disappear. Her lips lost their red hue. Her ever-changing eyes drained of colour. There was a fizzing noise as the silk melted away to nothingness. The medallian cracked and then shattered into pieces of glass.

Kai watched dispassionately as it happened. So that was what a Mary Sue was. Or could be like. He hoped that he wouldn't run into any more but if he did, he had the perfect Weapon.

Dranzer flapped her wings, drawing Kai's attention back to her. He turned around and Dranzer stared at him. _-'Beware Kai,'- _a voice in his head said. It wasn't the same voice as last time. This one sounded wiser and older. _-'Mary Sues do not travel alone. They travel in packs. That is why you have only heard rumours. Remember all that you know and what has happened. If you do this, Mary Sues will have a harder time controlling you. Look behind you.'-_

Kai did and he saw something on the ground where –Kai shuddered- _Yunalesca _had been before. It was a small see-through yellow disk that was surrounded by something which looked like cling-film. Poking out of the edge of the disk was a white stick. Next to it was a slip of paper. "You have _got _to be joking."

It was a lolipop: lemon flavoured.

Bending down on one knee, Kai picked up both the lolipop and the slip of paper. Turning it over, he read,

Thank you.

He turned around to look at his bitbeast. Her eyes showed that she was laughing. _-'Oh yes. You get rewards for every Mary Sue you kill. So you'll have something to look forward to.'-_

Kai rolled his eyes. "Please. I'll look forward to their death. Not little pieces of sugar."

Dranzer, still smiling with her eyes, faded from view. -'_You will remember how to call up the Spork. There is no need to worry.'- _Kai nodded, picked up his beyblade and started to walk towards his original destination again. He wasn't going to eat it. For all he knew, the lolipop could have been dipped in whatever made Mary Sues or poison.

Smirking, Kai thought, '_I'll give it to Tyson then.'_

And if it was dipped in the former... Kai's smirk widened. He would just have to kill Tyson.

It was for the good of mankind of course.

* * *

I'm going to do the other clichés though I don't know if I have them all. It would probably be one Mary Sue per chapter. If it wasn't I think poor Kai would go insane. If you have any ideas of any Mary Sues for me, **E-MAIL **me. Don't put it into a post, I don't want to get into trouble.

Thanks for reading this.


	2. Ifellintotheworld! Sue

Yup. I'm definitely continuing this story. I don't have much to say except that the Bitbeast in this chapter is something I made up for my first two beyblade fics. So yeah, I admit that I have made a Gary Stu bitbeast.

* * *

Kai's Bad Day

By Dark Ice Dragon

I-fell-into-the-world! Sue

* * *

Kai was walking towards the river thinking over what had happened to him just ten minutes ago. How long would it take for another Mary Sue to find him? 

"Oh. My. God!"

He sighed. Not very long then. But then, it could just be a fangirl. Most fangirls though, would whisper to her friends (which were in endless supply) before trying to talk to him. Or shove a blank piece of paper under his nose. With his new-found experience with Mary Sues, he would prefer that.

Kai would have kept on walking if it wasn't for the girl who was standing in his way, not moving, staring at him. Her eyes were as wide as they could go. Her mouth was agape. She didn't look like she had enough brain cells to have said what Kai had heard earlier.

Definite fangirl.

"You're Kai!" she shrieked, pointing at him. "Ohmygod! I can't believe it!" The fangirl did a little jump.

"Neither can I," muttered Kai. "I find out that Mary Sues actually exist, nearly give up beyblading because of it and now I get myself found by the worst fangirl I've met in a long time."

The girl was oblivious to what he was saying. Her mouth was still moving but Kai wasn't listening. Not that he could understand what she was saying, but still. He wondered when she was going to ask him for his autograph and leave him when she barrelled into him, knocking him over.

"You are soo much hotter in real life than a cartoon!" she squealed, her voice muffled against his chest.

"What?" Cartoon? What the hell was she talking about?

She lifted her head to look at him. "Where I come from, you're a cartoon called Beyblade! It's soooo cool! You should watch it. It's _the _best! And you look so cute when you're confused," she added as an afterthought. She smiled at him.

_'Where I come from,'_ his mind repeated. Oh, that _really _made sense. He started to use his automatic responses. "Get. Off. Of. Me," he growled through gritted teeth.

The girl's face was confused. "But why?"

Stopping himself from saying anything else, he rolled over. "Ack!" the girl yelled when she found that she was on the hard ground instead of on top of Kai's body. "What did you do that for?"

"I would like it if you didn't touch me."

"But why?" she asked again.

He didn't bother to answer her. She was starting to get annoying. Okay, she was annoying to start with but she was starting to get _more _annoying. Picking himself up, he started to walk away from her without looking back. "Aren't you going to answer me?" Now she just sounded pathetic.

Behind him, the girl grumbled and shoved her hands in her pockets. One of her hands brushed against something metal. She pulled it out. "Oh, wow! I have a beyblade!"

Kai couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. She needed some professional help for her memory. Or a new brain. Either was good.

He heard a gasp of surprise. What now? She'd found a penny?

"I have a bitbeast!" Kai stopped in his tracks. How could someone forget that they had a bitbeast? Oh. Wait. He had forgotten Black Dranzer hadn't he?

"Trilox," she said, reading the writing. "Sounds cool!"

Kai turned around. "You have a bitbeast?" he aked, wondering how she had gotten a hold of one.

She nodded. "That's what I said. Don't you believe me?" she whined, tears threatening to spill over. In her hand was a silver beyblade. "Fine, if you don't believe me I'll show it to you." She pouted while she did so.

Looking at it, Kai saw that Trilox was a velociraptor. A three-headed velociraptor. Donned on each head was a sort of mask that covered the top half of their skulls - it went from the tip of their snout, over their eyes to the back of the skull. That left the bottom of the jaw free to bite. The left most mask was a dark green, the middle mask was a ocean blue and the mask on the far right was a blood red. Running down each neck, down the spine, to the tip of his tail were curved, flat spikes that were a dull white. Trilox's body was a kind of gold colour, which was more of an orangey-yellow then actual gold.

_'Wow,'_ Kai thought in wonder._ 'I bet Trilox is stronger than Dranzer.'_ His fingers tightened around the beyblade._ 'No. Trilox is stronger than Black Dranzer, there is no doubt.'_

The girl in front of him looked at him worriedly. "Kai?" He focused his eyes on her. "Can I get my beyblade back?"

Wordlessly, he did as he was told.

As soon as Trilox was back in her pocket, the girl tackled him again. This time, Kai let her. She was powerful. More powerful than he was. Who was he to stop her?

She had earned his respect. For the Bladebreakers, that had taken over a year.

She was special.

She had a powerful bitbeast.

She was… touching him.

With a mental yell, Kai shoved her off. He was breathing hard; it came out in short gasps. What was he doing? A girl had touched him and he'd _let _her!

He backed away from her warily. She couldn't be one. There was no way-

"What did you do that for?" she asked huffily. Then smiled brightly. Seeing that, Kai felt worse. "You are a cute _bishounen_."

Why was she suddenly talking in Japanese? Kai had thought that she was American. That was the only place that Kai could think of that would make the girl seem normal. Apart from the fact that she said 'Where I came from'. …Oh. Oooh. She must have been talking about America. But the cartoon? Was somebody stalking them, filming everything they were doing, then converting it into a cartoon? Sometimes, paranoia is justified.

Then his brain translated what the girl had said. _'Cute cute boy? …What?'_

The girl pouted. "I thought you understood Japanese."

"I do."

She crossed her arms. "Well obviously not enough," she said superiorly.

_'Riiight.'_ "What's your name?"_ 'Damnit!'_

The girl uncrossed her arms and smiled, showing nearly of all her teeth. "Sakura Suzuki! And I know who you are, Kai Hiwatari." She giggled.

_'Not very American. She didn't even say it right,'_ his mind commented, wincing at the pronunciation. _'Could she be-'_ "And where you come from?" That proved it. He couldn't control what he was sayi-

"Ah, but I couldn't tell you that," she said slyly, a small smile on her lips.

Kai frowned. Why not? He was curious as to where she had come from. Maybe when she returned to where ever she came from, she would take him with her. Living here was so boring anyway. There wasn't anything to do. Noth – crap. _'Concentrate, Kai. You are _not _going to depend on anyone. Especially a girl.'_ His eyes narrowed. '_I don't get it. She can't be a –'_

"Are you paying attention to me? No? That is so _rude!" _

'Since when do I care when I'm being rude? …Ever since I've met her.'

"I'm sorry," Kai apologised.

"Ha! I knew it! You _can _be polite," Sakura crowed happily.

Kai clenched his hands into fists. "No, I can't," he said curtly. He would normally not hit a girl, but this was a very good exception. She had to be a Mary Sue. She wasn't _that_ pretty. Just like a regular girl but still… Kai shook his head in an attempt to clear his head.

"What do you mean?" her eyes were wide with question after hearing what he had said.

_'__If she would keep quiet, this would be so much easier.'_ The girl's voice was beginning to grate on his nerves. He closed his eyes and thought about the Weapon. He opened his eyes. And cursed. No such luck.

"Are you ignoring me?"

_'Dranzer said that I would know how to call up the Spork when I needed it. So why can't I?'_ he thought. _'Maybe that means that this girl is just a normal fangirl?'_ Kai frowned. _'That can't be right. She's affected me in the same way as Yunalesca. No normal fangirl can do that.'_

Kai was distracted again when Sakura grabbed his arm. "What did I do?" She pulled it slightly. "Can I do something so that you won't be mad at me?"

"First, you will let go of my arm."

"But-"

"Then you will tell me about your past." _'Maybe I should just keep my mouth closed like I used to,' _Kai thought resignedly.

Sakura's eyes shone with unshed tears. "My parents died when I was one year old in a car crash and I have been living with my horrible aunt and uncle."

Kai's frown deepened. Now where had he heard that before?

"Do you wanna beybattle?" she asked.

Well, it would give him something to do. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. Like training. Or making other people train.

"Sure." He pulled out Dranzer and loaded her into her launcher. Sakura did the same. Somehow they both knew where the boundaries were for the beybattle without saying anything.

They shouted together, "Three… two… one! Let it rip!"

Dranzer and Trilox raced towards each other. Sparks flew as the two beyblades crashed into one another before spiraling away. This happened several times but for some reason, Kai didn't feel like calling on Dranzer. He knew that Sakura also had a bitbeast so why wasn't he doing anything? Sakura would be the first person to make a move. He didn't know why Sakura had to be the first person to do so but he wasn't going to question it.

"Trilox, attack!" she shouted. Kai waited for Trilox to charge into Dranzer - to see what her attack power was like of course. Except that he didn't get a chance to. For as soon as that had happened, Dranzer was thrown out of the boundaries.

Surprised, all Kai could do was stare in shock at Sakura. There was no way that she should have been able to do that so easily. That kind of power was for bitbeasts like Black Dranzer. Continuing to stare at her, Kai saw Sakura's eyes fluctuate until they settled on a transparent light violet colour. Some parts were more concentrated than others but that didn't last for very long. Her face paled and she shrieked, covering her hands over her ears.

Musing what was wrong with her, Kai picked up Dranzer from the ground where she had landed. Wait… her eyes changed colour? That wasn't normal. And she had beaten Dranzer easily, something which even Black Dranzer wasn't able to do.

Was this a universal trait for Mary Sues? If it was, it would make them a hell of a lot easier to spot.

Sakura suddenly yelled, "Stop talking to me! Go away!" Her hands were pressed against her ears so hard that they shook and her eyes were screwed shut.

Kai looked around but he couldn't see anyone. He didn't heard anyone either. Was she schizophrenic? That could maybe be why she thought she was from another world. Or she made up her own fantasy world.

"Kai, make him stop!" she pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Make him stop talking to me!"

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that if I don't know who you're talking about?" he replied coldly. _'Finally,' _he thought, _'it looks like I'm back to normal.'_

_**'Could ya **please** shut her up!'**_ Kai blinked. Where did that- **_'Oh good, ya aren't screamin'. Now could you maybe do somethin' about her?'_** The accent was slightly strange. He hadn't heard it before - he didn't think so anyway.

A little confused, Kai asked mentally, '_Who are you?' _He somehow felt pleasure coming from somewhere. It definitely wasn't coming from him.

**_'I'm Trilox. That girl's bitbeast.'_** Kai could feel disgust that again, wasn't his.**_'At least you're calm enough to try and talk to me.'_ **

_'Who says I'm calm?'_ Kai said irritabily.

This time he felt amusement. **_'Right now, we're connected. You can feel what I feel and I can feel what you feel.'_**

Kai twitched. What Trilox was saying was that he could see into him, his memor-**_ 'Hey! I'm not like that! I didn't even do that with Charlie.' _**

_'Who's Charlie?'_ Oh for-! Was the bitbeast a Mary Sue as well?

**_'What's a Mary Sue?'_** Kai could feel the confusion coming from the bitbeast. _**'Charlie is my friend, my blader. I **do not **wanna be here!' **_

_'Why amn't I concerned with the fact that I'm currently talking to a bitbeast?'_ Kai wondered.

**_'Because, you've done it before. That's what Dranzer said anyways.'_**

_'You talked to Dranzer?'_

**_'Well, yeah. If I didn't, my butt woulda been kicked outta here as soon as I tried talking to you.'_**

_'But you would have been able to beat her easily,'_ Kai said slowly He didn't know how, but somehow he knew that Trilox was shaking all three heads.

**_'Don't ask me how that happened. I've been feelin' weird ever since I've been with her. And no, I wouldn't have because a bitbeast protects their blader's mental health with their life. Life energy is a lot more stonger than using energy to attack.'_**

"Kai?" He turned his head towards Sakura. She was staring fearfully at him. "Kai, your eyes have turned purple…"

He cocked his head to the left. His eyes had gone purple? '_Did you have anything to do with this?'_

**_'I thought you wouldn't be affected,'_** Trilox said sheepishly. **_'This happened with Charlie but I didn't think that this would happen with any other people.'_**

"He's - he's talking to you, isn't he?" Kai nodded. "Tell him to stop talking to me! I don't want to listen to him!"

**_'Well tell her that I don't wanna be her bloody bitbeast.'_**

_'I am not a messenger!'_ he growled.

**_'Tell her that she should return me to my real owner then.'_**

"Trilox said that you should return him to his real owner."

"But I don't want to." She pouted again. "He was weird anyway."

**_'Weird!'_** Trilox raged. '**_How about I-'_**

Kai covered his ears. It didn't help. "Both of you, shut. Up." They did. "Sakura, did you steal Trilox?" _'Trilox, don't say anything until after she has.'_

"Yes, I did. I got Trilox because I beat him."

_'But if Trilox is able to beat Dranzer… Why did she exchange her bitbeast for a weaker one?'_ And Kai was beginning to think that the girl was just a normal girl again, bar the schizophrenia. Well, she had only stolen Trilox-

**'Excuse me?** Only** stolen me? Doesn't that mean that I've been kidnapped in your law! …Are you feeling alright? I'm getting weird emotions from you.'**

_'So you can tell. She really_ is_ a Mary Sue.**'**_

**'What's that? That's the second time you've said that "Mary Sue" name.'**

'It doesn't matter. What matters now is how to get rid of her.'

Kai could feel comfort from the back of his mind. It wasn't the same as feeling the emotions from Trilox. -'_Try now,'- _he heard the female voice say.

Not even realising what he was doing, Kai raised his hand and concentrated on the tri-pronged weapon.

**'What th-'**

-'Shush.'-

"What are you doing? Where's that red light coming from?" Sakura's eyes widened. "No, that's not possible," she whispered in realisation.

Kai smirked. "I've already met Yunalesca."

"You - you have?" she asked nervously, stuttering a little bit as her eyes darted around the area but then settled on the red light. "Where is she?"

"She disappeared."

Her eyes hadn't left his hand. "You know what? I'm sure you're really busy, being famous and all so I'll just leave you on your way."

His smirk widened. "I don't think so." With that, the Spork in his hand solidified and he jumped forward. With a scream, she ran away. Kai would have followed her if Trilox's 'blade hadn't been left on the ground because he tripped over it.

_'Great, just great. Now one of them is loose and she knows that I know,'_ Kai grumbled.

_-'I bet you're sour because you didn't get a sweetie.'- _Kai could just imagine Dranzer being on the verge of laughter.

Kai felt confusion. _**'What are you two talking about?' ** _

-'It doesn't matter. Now that Sakura's influence has gone, you should be able to go back to your previous owner.'-

There was a flash and Kai saw that there was no longer a beyblade on the ground. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything about Trilox, he went down the road to see if he could see Sakura. He didn't.

With a frustrated sigh, Kai resumed walking towards the river. It wouldn't be that bad, there couldn't be _that _many Mary Sues and who was to say that they were all after him? So one Mary Sue knowing that he could summon a Spork wasn't going to make a really big difference… Right?

* * *

With my limited knowledge of Japanese, I hope it was okay. I haven't seen anyone use the 'cute bishonen' _but it's probable that that could happen. I've been talking to a friend though, and she said that she _has _seen someone use that. _

Bishonen – cute/pretty/handsome boy. Take your pick.

I think I'll just start compiling all the references that I get my names from. Case I get sued or something. Which would be ironic.

Sakura Sazuki – Sakura_, I'm thinking of Sakura Avalon from Cardcaptors. Don't know why, I quite like her. Guess it was just for the name. _Suzuki_, from Gamerz Heaven. It's a manga. Just for the sole reason that GH is right in front of me. Eh, the main character is a guy though… _

Anyone recognise Sakura's past? (snicker) I don't know why I did her past that way, but I really couldn't think of anything.

And yes, everything about Trilox is true, apart from the power levels. Don't read those two fics, unless you want to go cross-eyed trying to read phonetic Scottish. I'm gonna try convert it so that it's easier to read but I don't have the time at the moment. Charlie also belongs to me. Hopefully you didn't have to read my other fic to understand what was happening. Or attempt to since it's horrendus.

Eh, sorry for the whole conversation between a completely new character (though I guess that's what this fic is about).


	3. New Blader! Sue

Sorry for the long wait. I had lots of homework and other stuff kept on distracting me from this.

* * *

Kai's Bad Day

By Dark Ice Dragon

New Blader! Sue

* * *

Even with the… distractions that Kai had just been victim of, he was still able to get to the riverside without being late. 

As he neared his teammates, Kai saw that there were two more people there than normal: Mr. Dickinson and a girl.

_'Great,'_ Kai thought darkly. _'Did she win a competition and now she gets to follow us for the day?' _He liked Mr. Dickinson, he really did, but if he kept on bringing squealing fangirls he was going to kill one of them. _'If she starts to ask about my 'relationship' with Ray or Tyson-'_

"Ah, Kai, you've arrived just in time," Mr. Dickinson said happily. "I was just about to introduce your new teammate."

"What?" Tyson yelled. "But she's a girl!"

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked coldly, emerald eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Ah, sir?" Kenny said tentatively. "We've already have four members and Kai usually doesn't battle. Isn't one substitute enough?"

Mr. Dickinson smiled. "No, it's not. Now, I have some buisness elsewhere. Goodbye." He then walked off before anyone could complain. Which was quite surprising since they were the only people there and they could have easily ran after him if they wanted to.

The next five minutes were filled with silence as no-one knew what to say. Well, Kai and the new girl didn't want to talk anyway but that was beside the point.

"So, um, what's your name?" Max asked curiously.

"Hikari." She crossed her arms, daring anyone to make a comment.

"Well, we'd better start training," Kenny said after another minute. "Who wants to start?"

"I will," Hikari said with a smirk.

Kenny nodded absent-mindedly, already getting Dizzi ready. "Tyson, can you be her opponent?"

Tyson grumbled but didn't disagree. He took his position on the other side of the beydish and took out Dragoon. Hikari took out a purple beyblade from her pocket.

"Three… Two… One… Let it riip!" they both cried out.

It was over almost as soon as it started.

As soon as both of the beyblades had landed, the purple one had charged at Dragoon and sent him flying out of the beydish. Hikari's beyblade circled the beydish once and then leaped into her awaiting hand.

"I'd say that proves that girls can be just as good as boys in beybattles," Hikari said icily.

Kai frowned at Tyson's defeat. He may have been overconfident but he shouldn't have been bested so easily. Not that Kai liked to admit it but Tyson _was_ the best blader of the team. That meant that he was also acknowledged as the best beyblader in the world. To have someone of Tyson's calibre beaten so easily…

"So Kai, where have you been lately?"

Kai stared at Hikari. Well, that was unexpected. "Why should I tell you?"

She mearly raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm your teammate, that's why."

"And? I keep to myself. The _original," _Kai stressed the word, "Bladebreakers hardly ever know where I am most of the time."

Everyone saw Hikari bunch her hands into fists. "So just because I came later, I don't get any information."

"Were you even listening to what I just said? Do I have to translate into Tyson language?"

"Hey!"

"You're picking on my because I didn't join at the same time as you."

"You make it seem as if we made a team but joined at different times."

"You did."

"No, we formed out team at the same time and it's stayed that way… Mostly."

"See?"

Kai growled irritablely. "I left for a short time but then I rejoined them."

"Exactly, you joined at a different time than them."

"Do you have selective hearing?"

"You know," Max muttered to Ray, "I'm feeling kinda ignored here."

Ray nodded in agreement.

"Wow, Chief! Get out a stopwatch quick, I want to know how long she can get Kai to talk. This is the most amount of talking I've heard him do!"

"Dizzi…"

"You know what? You're even more annoying that Tyson and that's saying a lot."

"Kai! Would you stop bringing my into the conversation!"

Before the argument could escalate further, a distinct ringing noise could be heard. Hikari instantly dug into her pocket, pulled out a mobile phone, pressed a button and started to chat away. "Hello? …Oh hi! Are you alright? …What?" Hikari's voice suddenly dropped a notch. "She's dead? Yunalesca's dead?" Kai looked at her sharply. Yunalesca? That wasn't exactly a common name. What connection did Hikari have to her? "How? ...H-he killed her?" Hikari's azure eyes rose slowly to meet with Kai's. "I c-can't. I mean…" Slowly, oh so slowly, she started to back away.

Kai watched her as she tried to get away without looking too conspicuous. She was added onto their team when they didn't need her for no apparent reason. She could beat Tyson in a beybattle without breaking a sweat. She acted like him but could become bi-polar. Okay, that wasn't really a good reason but Kai had an excuse as to why he acted like he did and it would have been very hard to be bi-polar in that kind of environment. Lastly, she knew Yunalesca. He also had a distinct feeling he knew who was on the other end of the conversation.

Kai rubbed the bridge of his nose as the conclusion of his thoughts came together: Mary Sue. Why else would she be backing away like that if she couldn't be hurt by the Spork? Normal humans couldn't be hurt by it, could they?

_-'No.'-_

_'Good.'_ Hearing Dranzer's answer, Kai started to walk towards Hikari.

"No!" she shrieked. "Stay away from me! You killed her! You killed my sister!" Shouting that last statement at the top of her lungs, she began to run away.

Dumbfounded, Kai couldn't believe that she and Yunalesca were related. Also, by Yunalesca's reasoning, that would make Hikari and Kai siblings. Just as he was about to run after her, he felt someone grab his upper arm and jerk him backwards.

It was Ray.

"What is she talking about Kai?" he asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter, it's not important to you," Kai replied, pulling his arm away. He'd be damned if he let this one get away. If he was up against a family of Mary Sues, it would be better to pick them off one by one rather than have them all attack him at once. Dealing with one was hard enough with his head becoming light and other side effects but if the entire family were better bladers than Tyson, he'd be screwed.

While he was thinking this and running away from his teammates, he didn't hear Ray's shout behind him. "It's not important? You've murdered someone!"

:-:-:

Sakura closed the mobile and shakily breathed in and out.

Hikari was safe. Kai didn't realise that she was a Mary Sue. Thank God she had left the Bladebreakers before he had arrived.

"She is unharmed?" a voice asked behind her.

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

"Good. Now, where is your beyblade?"

She winced. "I don't have it anymore. I had to leave it behind when Kai realised what I was."

There was a brief pause. "Do you have any idea how long it took us to find that particular bitbeast?" the voice asked slowly. "Can you even comprehend how valuable it was? A bitbeast that can communicate with humans through speech. That could be one of a kind. _You _can be made again and again; a bitbeast like that can't and you lost it?"

Shaking, Sakura whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't want to die. I didn't know that he had already killed Yunalesca. If I had known, I wouldn't have approached him."

"So… what you're saying is that it's _my _fault that you lost Trilox."

"No! No, that's not what I mean!" Eyes widening in fear, Sakura tried to take back her words. "I'm not blaming you. I'm not. Please don't … don't…" her voice wavered and trailed off.

"Don't what?"

"Don't kill me." Offending the person who made you, the person who could easily 'get rid of' you with a few choice words was verging on suicide.

"Why should I? You still have some use to me yet. However," Sakura felt slender fingers grip her chin firmly and force her to look up. Her glacier ice eyes fell onto the black eyes that met hers. His face was so close to hers that she felt his breath when he spoke. "If you fail me one more time, you won't see another day. Understood?"

Not wanting to speak out of fear or to look away from those eyes, she merely nodded. She hated it when he spoke like that. It was slow and whispered that you could feel the shivers going up your spine. For some people it sounded like power; others thought that it was like a shadow in the night. To Sakura and her family, that voice symbolised death.

:-:-:

_'Please don't be following me. Please don't be following me,' _Hikari prayed while running. _'This wasn't meant to happen! How could he already know? We've only just started!' _She felt the tears starting to form. _'I should have known! I should have. When he appeared without Yunalesca or Sakura, I should have known then.'_

She continued to run but when she thought she heard pounding footsteps behind her, she glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"No! That's – You can't have –" With her eyes still on the figure behind her, she didn't see the part of the pavement that was sticking out of the ground. She tripped over it and landed hard on her hands and knees. She scrambled to her feet but the figure was nearly on her already. "Stay away from me!"

:-:-:

"Stay away from me!"

Kai jerked his head at the sound. _'Got you.' _He ran faster towards the shout. When he turned the corner, there as no-one there. Frowning, Kai stopped to scan the surrounding area. Who could make Hikari shout like that? Walking towards where he last heard her, he slowed when he noticed the smell of something charred. Looking in an alleyway, he saw a burnt circle on the ground. A breeze blew in from behind him and he saw scorched pieces of confetti floating down from the sky. Something on the ground caught the light from the street. Stooping to pick it up, Kai could see that it was disk wrapped in golden tinfoil. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffed it. '_Huh. Mint.'_

Still a little curious about what had happened –but not overly so- Kai slipped the piece of chocolate into one of his pockets and left without a backwards glance.

:-:-:

_'So, that's where they went,' _the figure mused as he watched Kai walk away. _'Now, why was she running? Could it be because he knows? But he shouldn't, not unless…' _He chuckled to himself. _'I see. I wonder how this will turn out.' _Walking away from the scene, the man could only think wistfully, _'If only he hadn't come when he did, I'm hungry.'_

_

* * *

_

Ah ha! Finished! After, uh, seven months… Yeah, my bad. I kinda didn't know what was going to happen. I finally get off my behind and the fic turns into something different. I really wanted this fic to be a lighthearted slightly stupid humorous fic but nooo, it decided to go for a darker route.

(sigh) Now I have to think about when the next chapter is going to start. And I don't know when it'll be out because of the amount of homework that I'm getting. Grr, mean teachers.


	4. New Characters

**Kai's Bad Day**

By Dark Ice Dragon

New Characters

* * *

"What do you think we should do?" Ray asked quietly. He and the rest of the Bladebreakers were at Tyson's house, discussing what they had just heard. 

"We could just talk to him," Max suggested.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "What are we gonna say? 'Hey, you know how Hikari said that you murdered her sister; what did she mean by that?' He didn't exactly deny it."

"Tyson, are you saying that you believe that Kai is capable to killing someone?" Kenny admonished.

"No! Ah... well, I hate him training us all the time but - I mean - he's only a year older than us; he can't be doing something like that," Tyson rambled.

Silence.

"Now you're saying that you have to be a certain age to be able to kill someone."

Tyson clutched his cap in exasperation. "Argh! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that it was unlikely that he'd do something like that at his age. And no, I don't think that he's a killer."

"That's good - because he isn't." Tyson started and snapped his head to the window (as did the others); there was someone sitting there on the windowsill.

"Who're you?"

:-:-:

Kai was back to wandering the streets again. He didn't feel like going back to training; they could do fine without him for a while.

It was also because, with all the encounters with the Mary Sues, he felt that he didn't want to inflict them on this own teammates.

"Um... excuse me," a timid voice behind him said.

Kai stopped and looked over his shoulder. It was a girl of about Kenny's height; she had glasses, her hair was tied in a low ponytail and wearing a regular t-shirt, jeans and trainers. She also had a blank book and a pen with her. "Could you sign this for me?" she asked, presenting him with the book and pen.

He looked at her again and made sure that there wasn't any other emotions -or voices- in his head. There wasn't.

He gently took the book and pen from her small hands, asked her name (Lindsey) and then signed it. She thanked him, paused, looking like she wanted to hug him but when she saw that the wrist guards were at the same height of her neck (not to mention longer than her _head_) she didn't come closer.

"Thanks again." That said, she put the book into one of her pockets and walked away.

Kai sighed. That was exactly the reason why he liked fans. Yes, she was female, so therefore she should have been a fangirl but she wasn't. The difference between the two was that the fangirl _demanded_ that they were to be with someone while the fans liked whoever it was but also respected the fact that they had a life apart from meeting people. Also, not all people like being touched or rugby tackled.  
If the fangirl's did that, they would find that they wouldn't have to sneak to places because the object of their desire would want to meet with them instead of hiding from them.

Why did the ratio of fangirl to fan have to be so high?

:-:-:

"Who _are_ you?"

"Tyson, you don't have to say that twice."

"Well?"

"Maybe if you'd actually let me talk..." This was followed by a pointed look and a raised eyebrow. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you who I am. The reasons for that are justified," he said that before Tyson could start shouting again. "Who knows, you might work it out."

Tyson huffed and look a closer look at the stranger. He had jet black hair that reached his shoulders; his eyes were a dark brown that _seemed_ relaxed - Tyson figured it was because his eyes were half closed anyway; on his right ear (he couldn't see the other one) were multiple piercings, mostly silver studs. On clothing, the stranger wore black; black shirt, black leggings, black trainers and also sported a strap on his wrist.

"So, ah, what _do_ we call you?" Kenny asked.

The stranger shrugged. "Whatever you want. It's not like I'll be staying long and this may be the only time that I talk to you."

The Bladebreakers glanced uneasily at each other. What did that mean? "So what are you doing here?" Ray asked.

"I'm making sure that something doesn't happen." The stranger sighed. "Kai isn't a killer; he's finishing off something that should have been months ago." He frowned. "I don't know if he's ready for all of it but I'll be there to help him when he needs it."

"But Hikari said-"

"Who do you trust more? A girl who can't seem to stay with one emotion for more than five minutes or the guy who's your team leader and have known for over a year?"

"I guess..."

The stranger gave them a small smile. "That's good."

"But what did you mean when you said that Kai's going to need your help? Doesn't he want ours?" Max asked worriedly.

Again, the stranger smiled. "He doesn't want you getting involved. Also, you don't know what to do while _I_ do.

"Now, no matter what you hear, _trust Kai_. He'll need the support after he's done." The stranger then slipped off of the windowsill and left them alone again.

:-:-:

"My Prince! I have found you!"

_'No. Nonono,'_ Kai's mind wailed. How had he been found so easily and by... whoever the heck this woman was.

"My betrothed, are you not happy to see me?" Kai felt fingers brush his shoulder. "It has been ten years since we last saw each other, can't you hug me?"

_'I was three, how am I supposed to remember?'_ Still, he didn't turn around.

"Will you at least stop?"

"No. Leave me alone?"

"Why would I do that, dearest? I love you!"

At this, Kai snapped. "Look," -he whirled around to face her- "I do _not_ love you. I don't remember you!"

The girl's eyes filled with tears. "You don't remember me?" she whispered. "It's me, Princess Mercury Alexandria Raivyn Yukiko Sora Urasil Eiko!"

_'Did she say that all in one breath?'_ "No. If you don't mind, since I don't know you, I'm leaving." Kai felt someone grab his arm. Out of reflex, he shoved her away. That was when he noticed how close to the road he was. As he watched, Princess Mercury Alex... _her_, she fell - into the way of an oncoming car.

There was a thud as she hit the bonnet -again, no blood- and then she shattered and disappeared. The car continued on without swerving, as if it hadn't hit anything in the first place.

Kai continued to look at the part of the road where there _should_ have been a red patch before a single thought surfaced.

_'Huh.'_

:-:-:

"We really should have followed Kai when he ran off."

"We probably wouldn't have caught up with him, even if we did."

"Same with that other guy."

"Well, is there a place that we can look for Kai? He could be anywhere."

"Um..."

"Hey little dudes!"

"Ugh, grandpa!"

"What? I as just going to ask if you wanted something to eat."

"Yes please."

"That's be great!"

"Hmm-hm."

"Okay, I'll just get it ready then."

"Do you think he'd tell us if we asked him?"

Tyson laughed.

"We could still try."

"Fine. As soon as we find him."

:-:-:

_-'That was rather unorthodox.'-  
_

_'It got rid of her though.'_ Kai was back to his drifting. That was the fourth one in under an hour. Just how big _was_ this family? And who would want to name their kid _that_?

_-'It might not have.'-_

Kai slowed down. _'She got hit by a car and disappeared. How is that _not_ getting rid of her?'  
_

_-'Do you remember how Yunalesca died?'-  
_

_'Yes. She faded. But they might just die in different ways.'  
_

_-'Or are you hoping? You don't think that that hasn't happened before? That before they've integrated themselves with a character, there were accidents? Sometimes they were done purposely on both sides. The Sue did it because then, the character would somehow end up looking after her.'-  
_

_'So she'll come back then?'  
_

_-'Yes. Don't worry, she won't be angry with you.'-  
_

_'Whoopee.'_

:-:-:

"Thanks for the food," Ray called from the entrance.

"Yeah, it was great," Max added.

Tyson had just stepped out onto the pavement when he saw him. "Hey! Kai!"

Kai stopped and turned around. He frowned and looked at the building that Tyson had come out of. _'How did I not realise that I'd  
passed his house?'_

He felt amusement. _-'You were talking to me, that's why.'-_

Tyson ran up to him and asked, "Where've you been?"

"Around."

There was a brief silence as Tyson and Kai waited for the others to catch up.

Ray was the one who asked the next question. "Hey, Kai? Hikari said that you'd killed her sister; is that true?"

Kai snorted and rolled his eyes. "No. They seem too different to be sisters."

"So you had...?"

Here, Kai sighed. "I suppose it would be better if I told you but you wouldn't believe me." He turned to walk away.

"How do you know that we won't believe you?" Max asked.

Kai chuckled and shook his head. "I just know."

"Argh! Kai, you've gotta tell us something!" Tyson pleaded. "We've already had a talk with a weird guy that only gave us hints about what was happening!"

Kai gave him a sharp look. "He knew?"

Tyson nodded. "Yeah."

"Where did he go?" Kai demanded.

"Well, that way I guess," Tyson said, pointing.

Instantly, Kai was off, running in that direction.

"Hey! Wait up!"

:-:-:

Brown eyes followed Kai as he ran away. _'It's good to know that he's so focused on his "work". I wonder how he'll react when he finds out that there's more?'_ The stranger smirked from his vantage point. _'I can't wait.'_

* * *

_Hope you people liked it. Hmm, it seemed to me that I overdid it with the semi colons, if there's one in a place that it isn't s'posed to, tell me please. _

_So wa'ja think of the new character:) I've actually drawn him but eh, my drawing abilities suck. _

_See ya next time I update._


	5. Revenge! Sue

**Kai's Bad Day**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Revenge! Sue

* * *

_'Dammit,'_ Kai cursed as he turned the corner. _'There's no-one here.'_ And there wasn't. Not a single person. 

"I knew that I could find you here!" a voice shouted. "Kai!"

Kai blinked, slowed down and glanced around himself. The rest of the Bladebreakers were still a little bit behind him so _obviously_ she would be talking to him, no need to shout his name...

Again, Kai blinked as he looked at the wall beside him. On top of it was... a person. That person then jumped down so that s/he was in front of Kai but with his/her back to him. Said person was wearing a cloak so Kai couldn't see any distinguishing features or clothing.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this day?" the person hissed. The person then whirled around to look at Kai - even though that person had the hood up, Kai guessed that the person was probably glaring at him.

"Nope. Have we met before?"

"Have we met?" the other person repeated. By the time the rest of the Bladebreakers had mostly caught up and were slowly walking towards the two. "Of course we've met! You _must_ recognise me!" the stranger yanked his/her hood back. Simultaneously, there was a thunderclap from the sky above them.

Which was interesting since the sky was clear and sunny.

"Huh. I could have sworn you were male because of your voice."

The girl looked taken aback by that statement before she regained her composure. "WHAT? How dare you!" The girl's hands clenched by her side.

Kai shrugged. "You were shouting all the time and it sounded hoarse."

In a flash, the girl took two steps towards Kai with her hand raised. She brought it down with as much force as she could muster - Kai caught it before it came anywhere near her face.

"You... You bastard! You have the nerve to say that after you raped me five years ago!" she shrieked.

Kai abruptly let go of her and because she was trying to jerk her hand away she fell on her backside. He heard the collection of gasps behind him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, Kai said, "Look, Mary Sue -"

"I'm not a Mary Sue!"

"You're obviously at least twenty years old -"

"I'm the same age as you!"

Silence. "...You can _not_ be serious. You're... too, big to be thirteen."

"I. Am."

"Whatever. _Anyway_, you said that I'd raped you five years ago?"

"Yes! You hurt -"

"That means that I would have been _eight_."

"Uh... Well, you were mature for your age!"

"Except that I was in the Abbey at that time."

"We were there at the same time!"

"It only accepts boys. So unless there's something _else_ that you want to tell me, that... scenario couldn't have happened. Also, I would have been focusing on beyblading and nothing else at that age."

The girl was finally silent. She was shaking. "Why... why aren't you affected! You shouldn't be thinking of the logically! You should have just accepted the fact that you'd raped me!" she shouted.

"What?" Tyson yelled. Both Kai and the girl looked at him. "What do ya mean, 'just accepted the fact'? I know Kai's hard to get on with sometimes but he isn't a rapist. What is _wrong_ with you?"

Kai turned back to look at the girl. "It doesn't matter what you say," he said quietly, "I've only been out of the Abbey for two years and during that entire time, I was training. During the whole of last year, I was with the Bladebreakers. There was no time that I could have done what you said that I've done."

She looked up to him with scared eyes. "You've met them, haven't you?"

Kai smirked. "A few."

"I see... I didn't really want to play this role anyway," she whispered. She closed her eyes and then, like Yunalesca, she started to fade. There was nothing left afterwards - except from the pink sphere and piece of paper beside it; Kai pocketed both of them.

_'Why did that work?'  
_

_-'There are strong Sues and weak Sues. Some just need logic to be beaten, others need something stronger.'-  
_

_'Hm.'_

"Kai? _Now_ are you going to explain everything?" Tyson demanded.

"Yes, will you Kai?" a new voice asked. The Bladebreakers recognised him as the one who had been sitting on Tyson's windowsill. He was leaning on the side of a car with his arms crossed lightly against his chest with a small smile on his face. "Will you be telling them of what's been happening to you?" His voice was soft as he stood up and approached them. "Will you tell them so that they'll become targets as well?"

Kai's eyes narrowed at the approaching man. "Who are you?"

His answer was the smile widening. "A friend. I can help you with your problem."

"I don't have a..." Realising something, Kai looked at the person closely. He received a slow nod and a smile turning into a smirk.

"Kai, whatever your problem is, we can help as well," Max stated.

As a reply, Kai scoffed. "I suppose that you would want to, but I'd rather that you didn't."

The stranger nodded. "You made the right choice." By now, he was standing next to Kai, shoulder to shoulder. Kai was then startled to see that the stranger was starting to glow a dull red - it wasn't like the bright red that Dranzer gave off. Placing his hand on Kai's shoulder, Kai was suddenly aware of a flash of light.

And then the scenery changed.

Instead of being surrounded by buildings and tarmac, they were now surrounded by trees and grass. Kai instantly shrugged the hand off his shoulder and glared at the man. "Where are we -"

"And how did you do it," he finished quietly with a sad, knowing smile. "To answer your first question, we are on the other side of the city. As for you second question," he paused and leaned closer towards Kai, smiling, "did you know that there can be male versions of Mary Sues?"

:-:-:

  
"Dammit!" Tyson cursed. "Where the heck did they go?" 

Ray looked around carefully. What they had done was physically impossible. No-one could disappear like that. It wasn't like stage magic; there had been no flash, no smoke, no distraction. The just... vanished. He didn't want to think how Kenny's brain was trying to make sense of this.

So, in the last five minutes, three people had disappeared. And the way that the first one did -Ray eyed the spot she had last been seen- he doubted that she would be coming back any time soon.

For all they knew, that ... teleportation could have only taken them around the corner and then ran off. Ray sighed as he thought, _'We're back to where we started: we have no idea where they are.'_

:-:-:

  
Kai instantly backed up as soon as he heard what had been said. He was stopped when his scarf was caught in a fist and he was yanked forward. 

"You don't have a clue do you?" The words were hissed as Kai was brought even closer. They were then seeing eye to eye, noses nearly touching. "You were doing this out of defence; fine. But do you have any idea of the repercussions that can happen because of that?"

Kai brought up his hand to push the other man away but his wrist was grabbed and then squeezed. Kai swiftly used his other arm to elbow the man in the gut. The response was a grunt and a toothy smile. That smile gave an impression of a predator toying with its prey.

That man's arm bent more until Kai was looking over the other man's shoulder. "Awww. Have you already forgotten?" was whispered in his ear. "I said that I was a friend didn't I?"

Growling, Kai snapped back, "And I've had people tell me that I'm their brother, someone came from another world and another that said I _raped_ her. Why should I believe you?" He struggled against the grip around his scarf until the other man let go, who instantly grabbed his other hand and did some sort of maneuver that ended up with Kai having on arm shoved up painfully the wrong way up his back and the other circled around his neck.

"Well, have you been feeling any different after meeting me?" Warm breath tickled his ear. He _hated_ that playful tone. "I know you haven't. There are no other thoughts in your head giving anvil sized hints of what you should do. The questions you've asked are ones that you actually wanted to ask." Kai just _knew_ that man had that small smile on his face again. "You've seen the costumes that the Mary Sues were wearing; do I look like that?"

Kai grunted. "I do _not _want to have mental images of you in a dress."

Light laughter. "Oh, I definitely like you. Now, are you going to be glaring at me all the time while being silent or are you willing to actually listen to me?" A scoff from Kai. "Why is it that I'm the one who's asking all the questions?"

"What proof do I have -"

"That I won't hurt you? Come, come, dear Kai. You know that answer to that. You've known since you saw me, you just hadn't formed the proper connections yet."

"It's impossible. How -" Kai shook his head. "I..."

"Don't understand," the voice murmured. "I know." The voice was suddenly different. Comforting instead of belittling. "I'm far too different."

"In every single sense." A bit back growl. "And how -"

"Do I exist?"

"Stop doing that," Kai snapped.

"Hmm. I know you saw it just before we teleported."

Dranzer's aura, but it was darker. Tainted. "How did you teleport?"

The hands that clutched Kai's wrists let go and Kai whirled around to glare at... him.

"You want to know?" The voice was back to being soft instead of playful. "I can teleport because of _them_. Mary Sues. _They_ did this to me. I look like this because I was under their influence far too long. It was too late when I was finally able to break myself free.

"My appearance and personality had been warped so much that it was impossible to go back to what I used to be. You might have noticed that my emotions skip around a little bit. You have no idea how lucky you are, resisting them so early on." He was bitter, Kai could tell. And he knew why.

Kai didn't think that he was lucky. How could he be lucky for knowing that they exist? But eying the other man was giving him second thoughts. "What should I call you?"

A shrug and a genuine smile. "Kai Hiwatari the second?"

* * *

_Okay...So I have a thing for different worlds. Anyone expected this? _

_If you're interested, I've got two (very bad) drawings up in deviantart. The URL for my page is on my profile. Go check it out if you're bored and need a laugh._


	6. Randomness and Bitbeasts

**Kai's Bad Day**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Randomness and Bitbeasts

* * *

Kai scoffed. Somehow he didn't think that that would work. He raised an eyebrow for his answer. 

He got a smile in return. "Well, how about Daisuke or Yoshi? I always wanted to be called one of those."

Kai twitched. "'Great help' or 'free'? Why -"

"Whoa whoa whoa," the other Kai waved his hands in the 'stop' gesture. "I'm not picking those names because of their meanings; I just like them. Seriously." He was stared at for a minute before Kai asked another question.

"You said that you always wanted to be called Daisuke or Yoshi - does that means that I've also wanted to be called those?"

The other Kai looked thoughtful. "I have no idea. Maybe you wanted to - deep, deep, _deep_ down in your heart." A shrug. "I only know that I wanted to be called one of those after I freed myself from the Mary Sues." The other Kai sighed and started gazing into the blue sky. "It's probably because I don't feel 'Kai' suits me anymore."

"How do you know that it isn't some after-effect from the Mary Sues?"

A wince and a grimace from the other boy. "Because, they wanted to change my name to things like Ryuu, Hideaki, Kenshin, Kyo, Yukiko, the list went on and on." A pause. "So... Daisuke or Yoshi?"

"Why does it have to be me?" Kai ground out, trying to make his mind stop translating the names.

The other Kai rolled his eyes. "_Because_ I can't exactly waltz up to Tyson and ask him, can I? 'Hey, I know I basically just popped outta nowhere and that's because I did. I'm actually from a parallel world and you know me as Kai here. Since I can't go by that name here, what do you think's better; Daisuke or Yoshi? The real Kai? Where'd I take him? Sorry, I can't tell you anything,'" the other Kai finished sarcastically.

"Fine," Kai snapped. "Yoshi. Happy?"

The other Kai grinned. "Nope. Call me Daisuke."

Kai was _this_ close to slapping his forehead. "_Why_ did you ask me if you weren't going to agree with it?"

"If you like it, it means that it's closer to you than what I want to be. I kinda want a name that has no connection to you." Daisuke(?) suddenly winced. "I think a May Sue once tried to change my name to Iratawih Iak."

"E-rata-wi Ii-ah-ku? What the... You _must_ be joking."

"I wish I was."

"Why would -" Unfortunately, the rest of Kai's question wasn't asked since a pit suddenly formed underneath his feet and he fell into it with a thump. He sat there dazed before checking on himself to make sure that nothing was broken (there wasn't). He picked himself up and looked around.

The hole's diameter was bigger than him so he could have laid down and still have enough space to spread out his arms; the walls were craggy enough to maybe be used as footholds. Looking up, Kai gauged the depth of the hold to be about over double his height - just over what he could jump to grab the edge.

Kai saw Daisuke's head as he peered over the edge. "You okay?"

Nodding, Kai asked, "What _is_ this?"

Daisuke gave Kai a lopsided grin. "It's a plot-hole. Hang on..." His head disappeared from view.

_'A plot-hole? What plot?'_ Kai looked up when Daisuke reappeared.

"Here, grab this." A rope was thrown down. Kai stared at it. Okay, maybe it wasn't a rope. But where did Daisuke get a rein from though?

Kai gripped the rein and pulled it experimentally; it held. _'He must have tied it to a tree.'_ Glancing up, he couldn't see anyone else. He was probably at the tree making sure that the rein wouldn't break or untie itself. Kai hauled himself up quickly and once he was out completely, Kai was instantly face to face with an animal.

A llama in fact.

And it was staring at him.

Kai scowled at it but all it did was blink. "Stupid animal," he muttered.

"Eh, sorry about that. If I try to pull him -I assume it's a he anyway- he keeps on going back to the plot-hole." Kai looked past the llama to glare at Daisuke.

"Couldn't you tie it to a tree?"

He got a shake of the head. "Nope. I used that to help you get out... Ah."

Kai raised an eyebrow at this. In the background, he could head a chittering noise. _'Ah? Why was he looking over the- ...What the hell is that?'_

Behind the blue-haired blader was a monkey.

A purple monkey.

A purple monkey with freaking _wings_.

"This isn't good," Kai head Daisuke say. Kai gave him a 'ya think?' look. "Well, this is when random things start happening."

Kai twitched. "Random. A llama and a purple monkey aren't random enough?"

"No. And now we're going to have to make sure that we don't fall into any more plot-holes."

"What _is_ a plot-hole?"

Daisuke suddenly looked embarrassed. "It's kinda hard to explain. Basically, a plot-hole happens when there's a mistake in a plot. Something that shouldn't be there."

Kai gave him a flat look. "If there's something extra, how does a hole appear and right underneath someone?"

"Well," -a shrug- "they can happen anywhere, anytime." Kai was watching him suspiciously. "Yeah, a plot is something you have in a book but..." -a sigh- "it really shouldn't bother you right now."

Knowing full well that something was being kept from him, Kai gingerly stepped away from the llama (was this the animal that spat in your face if it didn't like you?) and asked another question.

"What do we do with the monkey and the llama?"

:-:-:

  
Light blue eyes opened and glanced in the room that it was in. _-'Where...where am I?'- _the being thought muzzily. The being looked at his hands... His hands. Eye widening, the boy did a check over himself, paling at everything he saw. _-'This can't be happening.'-_ The boy covered his face with his hands. 

A beyblade drew his attention from his despair.

_-'Of course... If I can just-'-_ The boy picked up the blue beyblade and left the room.

:-:-:

  
Kai and Daisuke were back into the urban part of the city when they passed a girl on a bench. Walking past her, Kai only stopped because Daisuke was in front of the girl, peering at her intently. The girl was ignoring him by staring at her lap. 

"Hey... you okay?" he asked softly.

The girl sniffed. "'M fine."

Then, Daisuke leaned in a whispered something in her ear. She jerked back and stared at him.

Frowning, Kai looked closer at the girl. Apart from the purple hair, there didn't seem to be anything special about her. He didn't feel any different so why was Daisuke paying so much attention to her?

"You know her, Kai," Daisuke said with that smile again. "Don't recognise her? No? To jolt your memory, her name's Draciel."

"Draciel," Kai repeated.

"Yup."

"Draciel is now human?"

"Yup."

"Why." Not a question; a demand.

"Why do you think? There _is_ no reason. It's another effect caused by the Mary Sues."

Kai scowled and crossed his arms. "Is there a way to revert her to her original form?"

Daisuke coughed. "That may be a problem. It depends on what this Draciel is." He motioned a hand to the human Draciel. "You see, she _could_ be a bitbeast that's been turned into a human or she could be a human that was cursed to a be a bitbeast." Looking at her, he asked, "So, which one are you?"

Draciel glanced up and said stubbornly, "I was born a bitbeast - I was never a human."

Nodding, Daisuke turned to Kai. "This'll be easy then. Just call upon Dranzer's power, she'll tell you what to do."

Easy. Turning a bitbeast-human back into a bitbeast. Nooo, since turning something physical into an intangible form was _easy_, Kai grumbled mentally. Closing his eyes, he thought of the power that he had just recently gained access to. When he felt the power within his mind he reached for it. Instantly, he could feel it running through his veins.

_-'Concentrate. Make the power move to your hands like how you summon the Spork.'-_ Kai did as he was instructed. _-'Open your eyes.'-_ Doing so, Kai felt that what he was seeing was too bright. Why was that? He'd only closed his eyes for a few minutes. _-'It's okay, it'll go back to being normal after a while. Now, place your hands on Draciel's forehead and her beyblade.'-_ There was a few seconds pause while Draciel got her beyblade out to give to Kai. _-'Okay, gently push my power into her though your hands. Do it too fast and you'll hurt her,'-_ Dranzer warned. Kai could see that glow around his hands transferring. After a little while, he somehow knew that he was just over half-way when it happened.

"Finally! I've been searching for you for some time now."

Out of pure reflex, Kai away from Draciel to face the newcomer. It was a boy with light blue eyes, blue hair and the majority of his clothing was blue.

Groaning (but with a smile, _always_ with a smile) Daisuke said, "Dragoon, I presume?"

The boy nodded. "Yep. I know this happened because of the Mary Sues and I knew that Kai and Dranzer were fighting them so I wondered if you knew how to turn me back?" he asked, turning to Kai.

Draciel glared at Dragoon. "He can since he was helping _me_ first. Thanks to you, I'm transparent!" Indeed she was. You could actually see the bench that she was sitting on through her.

"If you don't mind, Dragoon, I think Kai wants to work in silence. Can you tell me if Driger comes near so we can tell him to be quiet?" Daisuke asked quickly, probably sensing how close Kai was to losing his temper.

"Yeah, sure."

Hopeing that Daisuke would be able to make sure that Dragoon stayed silent (if beyblader and bitbeast were alike, Kai found this unlikely) Kai got back to turning human back into bitbeast.

:-:-:

  
Kai gave a little sigh when he had finished. In his hand was Draciel and his other clutched thin air. He turned around to see that a green-haired, golden-eyed boy had joined the little group. 

"So who's next?"

The two boys looked at each other. "I was here first," Dragoon said sullenly.

Driger shrugged. "Fine."

:-:-:

  
Sitting on the bench, Kai was finally able to rest for a few moments. He needed a rest dammit, look at what he had been doing since morning! 

"You did good," he heard Daisuke said as he sat down next to him.

Kai opened one eye to glare at him. "Why was I the only one to change them back?"

"I wouldn't have been able to use my Dranzer on them," Daisuke tried to explain. "My Dranzer's powers aren't the same as yours. She's also been touched by the Mary Sues; I wouldn't want that to be carried over to your friend's bitbeasts."

"Fine." Closing his eye, Kai let his mind drift. Until it drifted to a certain thought - he was sitting there with four beyblades and three of them belonged to his teammates. Said teammates were looking for him. Said teammates won't let him run off again for the... fourth time. He would also have to explain _why_ and how he had their beyblades.

Kai looked up to the sky and glared. "You're just doing his because you think it's funny don't you?" Kai continued to glare at the clouds for a moment until he saw them moving. The clouds shifted until they formed one word: "YES."

* * *

_(snickers) I've been wanting to do that last bit for a few chapters now.  
_

_Daisuke and Yoshi were actually the names that I liked. I looked for about half-an-hour online at baby name sites and that was what I came up with. It was lucky I checked or else he would have been called Yukiko - and that's a girl's name as I found out. Plus, I wanted a name that I could type out easily and not have problems spelling.  
_

_Hey, can anyone tell me if I got the Iratawih Iak pronunciation right?  
_

_Anything that doesn't make sense in this chapter, blame the plot-hole. ;)  
_

_Dragoon sounded older (like he did at the end of season one) before but then I realised that I gave him a teenage body and so the older voice didn't fit as well._

_A little but rushed but meh.  
_


	7. The White Rabbit

A short chapter this time. Mainly because I'm kinda running out of ideas.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Kai's Bad Day**

By Dark Ice Dragon

The White Rabbit

* * *

"So..." Daisuke began. "Should we look for your teammates then?" 

Kai attempted to glare at his 'partner'. Attempted, because out of the corner of his eye he spotted a rabbit.

"Uh-oh."

Turning towards Daisuke, Kai raised an eyebrow. "Uh-oh?" he repeated.

"Ye-ah. We should get out of here before it sees us," Daisuke said nervously.

"Before it sees us," Kai repeated again, flatly. "It's a rabbit."

Daisuke was still staring at the white animal. "I'll explain later. I really _really_ don't want to get caught in that right now. Can we leave?"

Giving him a strange look, Kai stood up. "Fine."

The rabbit looked at them.

It hopped closer to them.

"Aah!" Before Kai knew it, he was being half-dragged along the street by his arm.

:-:-:

"_What_ the hell was that?" Kai growled once his arm was free.

"Um... which part?" Daisuke tried his best to look innocent.

Daisuke was fixed by a hard stare. "_All_ of it."

Sighing once in defeat, Daisuke answered. "It was a plotbunny."

Kai tilted his head at the unfamiliar word. "Like a plot-hole?"

Daisuke cringed. "Not really."

"It's a rabbit."

"I know that! But it's not that either," Daisuke said, shaking his head.

"So what is it?"

"Hard to explain?"

"Explain anyway."

"Um... It's a sorta hallucinatory thing-"

"It wasn't actually there."

"No no, it was. It's hallucinatory because that's what it does: causes hallucinations."

"Temporary?"

A twitch. "Usually..."

"Meaning?"

"Sometimes it causes only a second long illusion and that's it."

"So what's the problem?"

"One is that fact that there are still Mary Sues running about. If they get you when you're under the influence of a plotbunny," -a sigh- "you probably wouldn't even notice the difference between before, during and after."

"Hmm."

"They _are_ dangerous!" Daisuke exclaimed, flailing his arms for further emphasis. "Because of the effect they can have on some people, you might not sleep or eat for several days on end!"

"I can do that."

A withering glare. "Oh _please_."

"Whatever."

"Hey, I have very good reasons why you should be scared."

"Ooh, it causes illusions and makes you lose your appetite and sleep. I'm shaking in my boots."

"You don't _wear_ boots."

"I'm not the one scared of a little rabbit."

"It's not-!" An exasperated sigh. "Fine. Whatever. I mean, it's not as if it can lead to insanity or anything."

"What?"

"Or apart from the hallucinations, make its victim think some _very_ strange thoughts."

"What?"

"_Or_ the tiny little fact that plotbunnies can eat you alive!"

"_What?_"

"But hey, they're just ickle mammals so..."

"Hey, get back here!" Kai moved to follow Daisuke as he walked away.

The two boys didn't realise their movements were being tracked by a pair of golden eyes. A plotbunny hopped out from under a bush.

And another.

And another...

* * *

And tis another chapter done. :) Gwah, the bit about the plotbunnies not giving it's victim no sleep, soo true. I'm sitting here on the computer, two in the morning because of this frelling plotbunny. It didn't take me long to get rid of it but I had to lie in bed tossing and turning because of this one. Gah. 

If you see any mistakes, tell me please.


	8. Origins

_Another short interlude. You'll prolly hate me for then ending._

_Well, enjoy. _

* * *

**Kai's Bad Day**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Origins

* * *

"What is it?" 

Kai looked at Daisuke from the corner of his eye. "What do you mean?"

A quirk of the lips. "You want to ask me a question - what is it?"

Kai scowled. "How did you know?" All they were doing was walking down the street 'trying' to find the rest of the Bladebreakers. Not that Kai was trying particularly hard. He hadn't even looked at Daisuke after the incident with the plotbunny ten minutes before.

Daisuke chuckled. "Already forgetting that I'm you? I know the signs."

"Hm."

"So... what's the question?"

Sighing, Kai relented from his act of ignorance. "Do you know where Mary Sues come from?"

"Hmm..." Daisuke slowed down so Kai had to do the same. He didn't want to find his teammates too quickly anyway - how was he supposed to explain everything that had happened? And how he had gotten a hold of their beyblades... "I _kinda_ know where they come from but I don't know exactly."

"So tell me everything you know."

Daisuke flashed him a smile. "That'll take some time."

"Is that information so complicated?" Kai asked, a little baffled.

The smile faltered a bit. "Ah, never mind," he said with a wave of his hand. "So, anyway, from what I've been told, Mary Sues come from a person's imagination."

"They're... like bitbeasts?"

"Um." Thoughtfully, Daisuke lightly covered his mouth with his hand. Moving it away, he sighed. "I suppose that's true in some sorta way. Mary Sues are created from a person's imagination but obviously, there has to be something else to bring them to life. I've heard that it's got something to do with a fan."

Kai twitched. "So... if you're imagining this 'perfect girl' and you're holding a fan, the girl becomes real?"

"Apparently."

"Is there a particular reason why we aren't overrun by them right now?"

"Oh, that's easy: hardly anyone has a fan and actually _uses _it now-a-days. I think it's a recent thing as well or else our ancestors would have hardly been able to move with all of them."

"So why are they going after me? Or are there other people who they go after as well?"

A nod. "Probably. I don't know why they stopped going after me but it could be because I started to fight back."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "I'm doing that right now; they haven't gone."

Daisuke looked away. "Oh, do you remember when I said that a male version of a Mary Sue exists?" Kai nodded, looking suspiciously at the man. It wasn't exactly a very subtle change of topic. "Well, those are either called Marty Stus or Gary Stus. There's usually a problem with them."

"And there isn't a problem with Mary Sues?"

"Not in the same kinda way, no."

"So what is it?"

"Well..."

:-:-:

Tyson grumbled as he walked into the alleyway. "Hellooooo? Kai? Where the heck are you?" He turned his head when he heard something move behind him. "You hidin'?" Tyson moved so that he was facing the entrance-way of the alley.

A gust of wind.

"Huh?" The blue-haired blader looked over his shoulder again.

Before he could utter another sound, the shadow engulfed him.

:-:-:

"They have a very bad habit of taking over other people."

* * *

_You can kill me now. So, I wonder that the next chapter is going to be about?_

_And again, parties are such inspiration for writing for me. :)_


	9. Angels and Demons

_Ack, and I'm back with this fic again. I swear, I_ have _been working on_ 'Of Different Worlds'_ but it's going just a tad slowly. Plus, I've got my prelims coming up so I'm disappearing from the internet for a little while.  
_

_Okay, just a few notes. There is a bit of Kai abuse in this. No, not that kind, just the kinda random violence that he seems to be getting into at the moment.  
_

_Also, the language is a little stronger here but it's only one word so eh, if you're easily offended?  
_

_Ah, and little hints of shounen-ai and yaoi. Well, not yaoi but... gah, mentions? Whatever. You'll get it when you see it.  
_

_Now that that's over, enjoy._

* * *

**Kai's Bad Day**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Angels and Demons

* * *

Darkness descended. 

Daisuke groaned and slapped his palm on his forehead. Kai shot his companion a look when he heard it. For an explanation, Daisuke pointed to the space in front of them. Following the finger, Kai nearly felt blinded by what he was seeing.

Down the shadowy street, the street-lights glowed like fireflies in the dimming light. Shadows lengthened as Kai watched, transfixed, as the light in the houses came on, one by one. There wasn't a soul that disturbed the tranquil scene. There wasn't even a hint of a zephyr stirring the silent street. There was barely any sound that was heard apart from the beating of his heart and his breath. Was that a hint of a car driving away? Couldn't be, it was too soft a sound, too gentle on the ears. Looking upwards, the clouds in the sky shimmered in the disappearing light, slowly turning from a light grey, to a tranquil blue, to a darker blue, to lavender, to purple, to amethyst, to finally darkening to black as the sun vanished over the horizon. As Kai continued to look on, the stars winked into existence, one by one. They shone like diamonds against the black backdrop of evening. The moon was already in the sky, shining and showing the way for the poor souls that had lost their way, guiding them home. There was nothing that could destroy the peace that eminated from the scene; it was perfect. Beautiful. Should there be someone who wanted to change the wonderous display of, of perfectioness then they were mean and -

Daisuke punched Kai in the face.

Kai looked up from his position on the cool ground at the man, feeling the blood leave a bloody river trail down from his nose, mark his lips and meander towards his chin.

Stifling a growl, Daisuke hauled Kai up by his scarf and started to shake him, glaring at him the entire time. "Snap out of it," he ordered. The next sentence was said slowly, as if Kai were a small child. "Think about what you are actually thinking about."

Ever so slightly confused, Kai reviewed his thoughts. "Now, let me condense it for you - you are looking at a dark street. That's it. Nothing else; it's just a street."

"I know," Kai said, dreamily. But where was all the extra description coming from?

"You know..." Daisuke said, his teeth clenched, "if you don't snap out of it, I'm _so_ going to slap you."

Shaking his slate - shut up, Kai's mind commanded. He shook his head to try and clear it; it seemed to work.

Hands still clasped around Kai's scarf, Daisuke regarded him carefully. "Feeling better?"

Pausing long enough to make sure that there was no additional thoughts, Kai then nodded curtly. "Yeah. I'd thank you for 'waking me up' but I won't."

Daisuke let go and was back to his grinning instantly. "Good. You sure you don't want me to slap you to make sure?"

Kai simply glared.

:-:-:

"So... where do you think your teammates are?" Daisuke asked, his hands wrapped around the back of his head.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, they're _your_ teammates - you should know where they normally hang out."

Before Kai could retort, something fell from the sky. That something was wearing white clothing and had bound black hair.

"_There_ you are," Ray said worriedly. "I was beginning to wonder where you had gone to."

"I was away."

"As long as you're back." Kai saw something glowing behind Ray but as he opened his mouth to comment on it, Ray stepped forward and buried his head in Kai's shoulder.

_'Oh,_' Kai's mind said, completely ignoring the situation, _'those glowing things are wings.'_

Thankfully, Kai's body isn't always completely attached his his brain. He pushed Ray off and growled, "What was that?"

Ray looked confused. "It's been a long time since we have last seen one another, I thought..." He trailed off as he realised that there was a third person there. "Who is he?"

Daisuke answered before Kai even registered the question. He chuckled darkly and said, "Who do you think?"

For some reason, Ray's eyes widened in shock. "No," he denied, shaking his head.

"Yes." Daisuke nodded. "Why do you think he was away?"

"Kai wouldn't do that!" Ray said vehemently. He turned to gaze at Kai. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" he asked, pleading in his eyes.

Daisuke smirked. "Oh yes he would." Kai was still trying to figure out what Ray and Daisuke were arguing about when he froze. He had felt Daisuke's hand snake around his back to rest at his hip.

Gritting his teeth and glaring, Kai asked, "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Ray exploded. "I am the one who is not allowed to do this! Your grandfather does not care about the acquaintances that you keep while my grandfather does. Even though your grandfather knows about our friendship, that does not matter. Everyone knows that a love between an angel and a demon is forbidden! If either of our grandfathers were to find out..."

Grinning widely -Kai was fairly sure showing that amount of teeth was impossible- Daisuke added, "And that's where I come in."

Ray glared at him. "Kai wouldn't do that. Our love is pure and we will stay together for as long as we live."

Daisuke bared his teeth at the 'angel'. "Pure? Don't make me laugh." Kai found himself being pulled in the direction of Daisuke and felt breath brush his ear and then his neck.

"Stop that!" Kai heard Ray shout. _'Damn right. Why am I letting myself be pulled along like a puppet?'_ He tried to push the other guy off but found that Daisuke had wrapped his other arm around his shoulder - making sure that his arms were trapped between their bodies and unable to get away.

Daisuke lingered but then pulled away. Kai could see that he was enjoying this. He glared and got a grin in return.

"Kai, tell me that you haven't," Ray pleaded.

"But of course he has." Daisuke leered at Kai. "He's a demon isn't he?"

Here, everything clicked. Kai's mind then replayed, '_What?_' over and over again like a broken record. Somehow, the thought, '_That's not helping'_ sifted through.

"But..." Ray looked between them helplessly. "Fine," he declared. "You obviously don't want us to stay together." After he said that, Ray... flew off.

Instantly, Kai removed the offending hands. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

He was given an innocent look. "What ever do you mean snookums?"

Kai twitched. "That."

A raised eyebrow. "What? You haven't heard of acting before?"

"Yes, I have. Never do that again."

"Awww." Daisuke tried to throw his arms around Kai's neck. He was deftly dodged. "I so wanted to stick my tongue in your ear."

Kai closed his eyes and took a calming breath. When he was sure that he wouldn't do anything drastic, he opened his eyes. Daisuke was leaning up close, grinning widely. _'Fuck it.'_

Kai threw a fist in the direction of Daisuke's face.

:-:-:

  
"Are we learning yet?" Daisuke asked in a singsong voice, a little bounce in his step. 

Kai glared at him sullenly.

"So, any questions?"

"No."

"No?" Daisuke repeated, surprised. "Nothing about Ray?"

"Hm." Kai felt his arm being poked.

"Feeling sore about me beating you again?"

A snort.

"I'll hug you again." A grinning threat. But since when had Daisuke done anything without smiling?

A growl. "Fine. I _am_ curious about Ray. How did he die? The Mary Sues?"

"Nope. He ain't dead."

Kai reaised an eyebrow. "Then what was that about?"

"You know what I said before, that Mary Sues are wished into being pretty much?"

Nodding, Kai replied, "Yeah. What's that got to do with this?"

"Maybe everything." Daisuke shrugged. "Mary Sues don't um, add to the world only. You obviously know that they can warp the world around them and well, it really should be obvious that they can change more than one person at a time."

"They got to Ray," Kai translated.

Daisuke winced slightly. "Yeah, but not in the way that you're thinking: they've made Ray into one of them."

He found himself pined by an icy glare. "What?" The voice was colder than usual. Dangerous.

Making sure that he was looking at Kai and not seeming like he was avoiding the situation, Daisuke answered. "Mary Sues don't just change your character and your perceptions - they can make you into one as well. Since Ray's male, he's a Marty Sue or Gary Stu, whatever you call them. I've also heard that one's who are already here that become a Sue can also be called a Canon Sue. I'm pretty sure that's what I am: a Canon Sue," he added musingly.

"How do you stop them from staying a Sue? A Spork?"

Kai wasn't paying too much attention as he was pressing Daisuke for information but Daisuke paled slightly. "No, that won't work. I think you have to beat what's causing that Mary Sues to spread in the first place."

"I see."

"Lemme guess - that's what we're finding next, huh?"

The returned look was all that he needed.

* * *

_  
And that's another chapter finished. (smiles) Can you tell that I kinda liked doing the purple prose bit? And if you might be able to tell, I've tweaked my writing style a little bit. _

_So, it looks like this fic might be drawing to a close soon though. Which is bad since I've still got a lot of ideas left for this. (shrugs) Ah well. When it's finished, it's finished._

_So, does the phrase, _'Are we learning yet?'_ sound familiar to anyone?  
_

_Thanks for the reviews._


	10. The First And Final Confrontation

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've seriously had this written up for a couple of months but didn't write it up because I thought I would make it longer and make it the last chapter.

That didn't happen.

If you like this story and have read Of Different Worlds, you might be interested in a spoof I made of them. I crossed them over. dark ice dragon.live journal .com/44 265.ht ml#cut id1 

Hmm, also noticed that my swear word was censored out in my last chapter.

Hopefully my villain is actually villain-ish and not cliché.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Kai's Bad Day**

By Dark Ice Dragon

The First and Final Confrontation

* * *

Shadows shifted as he walked past. They moved unnaturally and swirled when there was no light to change them. His cloak lightly brushed the stone floor, trailing behind him. The sounds of his footsteps echoed around him. Close. It was getting close. 

"What do you want me to do?"

Black eyes fixed themselves onto darkening blue. He smirked.

:-:-:

"Kai." Daisuke rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Do you even know how to find this person?"

The blue-haired blader glanced over his shoulder. "No. But I only have to wait until the next Mary Sue comes along and I'll find out from her."

Daisuke became amused. "Do you really think they'll tell you? Threaten them with a Spork all you want; they won't tell. The person _is_ their creator after all - they'll have some loyalty at least."

"That last Sue -the one that said I'd raped her- she said that she didn't want the role that she had," Kai argued.

"But she still did it," Daisuke pointed out.

"Dranzer said that there was strong Sues and weak Sues," Kai mused. "Could they be stronger because they're more loyal?"

His companion shrugged. "The heck should I know?"

Scowling at him, Kai dug his hands into his pockets. Doing so reminded him that he had four beyblades in his trousers. His fingers brushed against paper. Pulling it out, he saw that it was the piece of paper that the last Sue had left.

"There's been something else that I've been wondering," Kai began.

"Oh?"

"Were you the one that killed Hikari?"

A blink and a confused look. "Who?"

"She was running and the last thing she said was 'stay away from me'."

Daisuke smiled as he understood. "Oh, _her_. Yeah, I'm the one that killed her."

Kai fiddled with the piece of paper. This one was slightly different from the other one he had 'received' but only because it was bigger and was folded. "When I killed Yunalesca there were no burn marks anywhere."

"Oh. That." He coughed embarrassedly. "I didn't use a Spork, that's why. I used my Dranzer's fire power to kill her."

Kai gave him a contemplative look. "Wouldn't a Spork be better?"

"Yeah well..." A shrug. "A Spork means you need to get close to them and if you do, their area of influence gets stronger the closer you get to them."

"Hmm, makes sense."

"Are you gonna open that or not? I wanna see what it says." Daisuke peered at the paper in Kai's hand.

Opening it, Kai did a double-take when he saw what was on it. He shot Daisuke a smirk.

"Whaat? Lemme see." Kai handed it over to him and watched his facial expressions change from disbelief to amusement whereupon he started to laugh loudly. "You've gotta be kiddin' me."

Bemusedly, Kai took the paper back. "What were you saying about Mary Sues having loyalty to their creator?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Hey, I don't know everything - even though you think I do."

"Right."

Kai was flashed a grin. "Ya see? You agree with me."

Waving the paper, Kai ignored the statement. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Kai folded his arms. "Let's follow these directions."

:-:-:

"You know, I just thought of something," Daisuke said as they neared their destination.

"What?"

"What if that Mary Sue was being loyal and we're being shown into a trap?" he asked worriedly.

"We'll be able to handle them," Kai said confidently.

"Right. Sometimes 'handling' one Mary Sue is a problem - how are we going to manage a group of them?"

Kai shrugged. "We'll figure something out. We have Sporks and our Dranzers; we'll be fine."

Daisuke eyed him. "Tell me, have you ever _used_ Dranzer's power?"

"No."

"Huh. Don't you think you need to?"

"From what's happened so far, I'd say that it's instinctual," Kai countered.

"Well, yeah. The thing is, you won't be used to the draining feeling that comes with it. What that means is that you'll use her power and could end up fainting because it was too much for you. That wouldn't be very helpful for me."

"So you think I should only use the Spork?"

Daisuke looked thoughtful before shrugging. "Why don't you go ask her?"

"Fine." _'Dranzer?'_

_-'Yes?'-_

_'Me and Daisuke are heading towards where the Mary Sue creator supposedly lives. Daisuke knows how to tap into his Dranzer's power and I haven't tried to yet - do you think I should attempt to use your power?'_

Dranzer was quiet as she considered the question. _-'No, I don't think you should; you don't have the practice or the energy to wield my power effectively. I'm sorry.'-_

Kai shrugged. _'It's okay.'_

_-'I don't think you should go just yet,'-_ Dranzer said quietly.

_'Why not?'_

_-'I don't think you're ready.'-_

_'So I should just wait around and gain experience while my friends are turned into those things?'_ Kai demanded.

He felt something brush his mind. _-'That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is if you aren't ready, you won't do your friends any good if you yourself are turned into a Gary Stu.'-_

_'And if I don't, they'll stay as Gary Stus for longer. Look at what happened to Daisuke.'  
_

_-'You don't know how long Daisuke was under for. He could have been influenced for months before it started to change him permanently,'-_ Dranzer protested.

'Could _have been,'_ Kai repeated. _'We don't know that and I doubt he'll tell me if I asked. For all we know it only took a day for him to change.'_ Kai gritted his teeth. _'For all we know, they can't be changed back_. That's_ why we need to do this as soon as we can.'_

_-'...Okay. I can't change your mind after you've made it up.'-_ A short pause. _-'How do you feel about possession?'-_

Kai jerked at the sudden question. _'Possession?'_ he echoed. _'Why are you asking?'_

_-'You don't know how to properly use my power; I do. If you allow me to, I can take over your body for a while. I'll only be able to do that if it's absolutely necessary though,'-_ Dranzer warned.

Kai smirked. _'So I have to be on the verge of death or something don't I?'_

_-'Basically. Your body can't properly contain my raw power efficiently so I could end up damaging your body after helping.'-_

_'Just a little smug aren't you?'_

_-'Oh shush,'-_ Dranzer chided gently. _-'Is that okay?'-_

_'It's more than okay.'_ Kai focused back on Daisuke. "Dranzer doesn't want me to try and use her power." He refrained from mentioning what else had been said in the conversation.

Daisuke nodded. "I thought she would." He clapped his hands together. "Alrighty, shall we get going then?"

Checking that they were on the right track, Kai started to walk. There was no point in wondering what was going to happen. Whatever happened would happen - they could only prevent it.

:-:-:

Soon. It was going to happen soon. When it did...

He didn't know what would follow afterwards but he didn't care. It didn't matter. He could feel them coming. Feel _him_.

The preparations were set.

Now all he had to do was wait.

:-:-:

"You sure we're going on the right track?" Daisuke asked, glancing at the buildings. Kai had been living in Beycity for over over a year -ignoring the time spent touring around the world- and he was sure he had never seen the dilapidated structures that surrounded them before.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt eyes follow him. A quick look at Daisuke confirmed he was feeling the same.

Consulting the directions, Kai turned left at the next corner. "We're getting close apparently."

"How close?"

They turned the corner.

Kai scowled while Daisuke began laughing out loud for the second time that day. "Hey, you don't by any chance have directions for _that_?"

Before them... was a castle.

:-:-:

Eyes blinked slowly as he felt their presence approach. That shadows swirled around his form as he leaned back into his chair. Lifting one hand, he watched the shadows as they slid over his skin. They were cool as they touched but that was the only response they gave.

He considered watching them as they entered but he decided against it. There had been a few attempts before -never had there been two though- but the result was always the same. It had been fun watching them fall and fail but these two were different.

Maybe they were different in the way that - no point thinking about it.

:-:-:

Padding across the floor, Kai and Daisuke kept silent to make sure that no one heard them coming in. Around them, candles flickered as they passed. The castle was traditional; it had the red carpet leading to the next room and it was built from stone. It even felt like there was no heating either.

The two came to a door. Pushing it open, the saw that there wasn't any kinds of lights on. After peering through the darkness, they shared a look. They hadn't passed any side-corridors so that _had_ to mean that they had to go through that room. Obviously, they could have missed the hidden passages so maybe the room held traps?

Together, they pulled out their beyblades. In the very least, if or when they were launched, they would give off some light.

Letting the light from the corridor spill into the room, they walked in. Almost instantly, overhead lights snapped on momentarily blinding them. Blinking away the stars, Kai and Daisuke saw that there was a beyblading team in front of them. An all girls team for that matter.

Looking at them however, Kai found a little unnerving. It was like looking at a warped mirror. The team was a team of four with an additional member. The thing was, the girls were dressed just like the Bladebreakers. Not exactly though; the female Kai had green markings and the female Tyson was wearing her cap the right way round. But as the scruitinising continued, Kai could feel a faint feeling of _wrongness_ permating from them.

It wasn't just that they looked like the Bladebreakers; their eyes were just a little too wide, their expressions a bit blank, as if there wasn't a thought in there. Their eyes also held a little bit of insanity in them.

Puppets. They looked like life-sized puppets.

They hadn't moved when Kai and Daisuke had entered. Were they even breathing?

"Do you think we can sneak past them?" Daisuke whispered to Kai.

Keeping his eyes on them, Kai nodded. They took one step towards them but stopped when the girls' eyes simultaneously blinked. The girls then "shook off" the semblance of puppets -though the eyes stayed the same- and started to approach them slowly.

"Lol. Whar r u doin her?" the female Ray asked.

Kai shook his head. Maybe that would clear it. He'd heard what had been said but it sounded strange to his ears. It made sense but at the same time, grated on his nerves.

"Oh, nothing much," Daisuke replied airily. "Do you mind if we go through?"

The female Kai shook her head and giggled. "Ur not allowed 2 gt pas uz Tats wath we wetre told"

"Lyke, omfg, wHt ShE sAiD," the female Tyson... shouted, or whatever.

Slipping one of his hands into his pocket, Kai said, "Are we going to have a beybattle?" Two against four. Those odds weren't good and considering what the other beybattles had been like... It was very likely that they were screwed.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Daisuke asked as he waved his hand in the air.

"Waht?"

"Can you speak in English rather than net-speak?" Daisuke ignored the mystified look that Kai gave him.

A moments silence.

"No wai!"

"STFU!1"

"N00b!"

"Lyke, omgshutup!one!"

In that moment of distraction, Daisuke had pulled out Dranzer and launched her. Kai watched in interest as the beyblade glowed red but Dranzer didn't come out. The aura grew and and swirled until it resembled a flame. By the time the beyblade hit the first Mary Sue, the aura was at at least five times bigger than the beyblade. She didn't stand a chance and neither did the rest of them.

Eying the scorch marks as he passed them, Kai breathed a little sigh of relief. They didn't seem that hard to beat but the again, he didn't know how much power Daisuke had.

Catching up with Daisuke, they left the room.

:-:-:

More had gone.

He had felt their lives extinguish like flames in the darkness. Did that mean that they had enough power to defeat him?

If they did...

They were doomed.

:-:-:

"And behind door number two?" Daisuke pushed the door open. This time the room was lit by small candles but because they lined the walls, the room was still fairly dark.

When they walked into the room, the saw a figure sitting in the semi-darkness. They cautiously approached the person. Its head lifted when it heard their footsteps.

It was Tyson.

He looked almost exactly how he normally did except his clothing was darker than usual. Looking at them, Tyson grinned. It didn't reach his eyes and he was showing more teeth than usual.

"Hey Kai, it's been a while," he said, none of regular exuberance showing.

Kai watched him warily. "Yeah."

"So what are you doing here?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes before he answered for Kai. "You know why we're here so why do you people keep on asking?"

"I was just being polite," he said softly. The grin widened. Kai saw with a jolt that Tyson's teeth were a _lot_ sharper than what they used to be.

Kai wasn't completely sure but he thought he could see several gold glowing things behind Tyson. They weren't like the wings that Ray had; they were like fireflies that dusted ground.

"Would you mind if we went through then?" Daisuke asked politely.

"Yeah actually, I would." Tyson crouched slightly as if preparing to leap. When he did however, the gold lights moved as well. As they jumped on the boy, Kai saw that the lights were the eyes of plotbunnies. Continuing to assault the boy, Kai watched as blood started to fly.

With a snarl, Tyson changed. Into a wolf. Except it didn't look exactly like one.

"He's a werewolf," Daisuke muttered to him.

The numbers were stacked against the blader. For every one that he killed, another one would instantly take its place.

"C'mon!" Daisuke grabbed Kai's wrist and started to pull him towards the exit. "Tyson'll be fine." When he saw that Kai was looking doubtful, he elaborated. "They're attacking him because he isn't listening to them. When he does, they'll at least stop attacking so badly. What'll happen then is that they'll start nipping his ankles. Hopefully by then, we'd have been able to get everything back to normal." They had left the room, leaving Tyson behind them. They could still hear the howls of rage and pain emitting from the room.

"Tyson has to listen to them? He isn't going to survive then."

"Heh. That's true. Guess that means we'd better hurry." A small pause. "And I _told_ you plotbunnies were dangerous!"

:-:-:

They were getting closer. Closer than the rest had been able to; they were also doing it in half the time.

It looked as if they would have a chance to succeed.

Why did he want them to?

:-:-:

"You open it," Daisuke dared.

Kai threw Daisuke a shrewd look. "Why?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I opened the last one; it's your turn."

At this, Kai snorted. "Fine." The last two doors had to be opened by pushed but this door had a brass handle to pull on.

Opening the door, Kai instantly lept back as _something_ slithered out of the crack. It was thick and black but moved faster than it should have. As it neared them, Kai amended his earlier though about it being thick - it was such a condensed fog that it almost looked solid.

When it reached the flickering circle of light the candles gave off, it stopped. Seeing this, Daisuke and Kai moved into the light. They didn't know what it was and what it did so it was better to be safe than sorry.

Circling around the light a few times, it retreated back through the door. Cautiously, they started towards the door again. This time, the shadow thing didn't appear. Pulling the door open even further, they paused. It was still in there and there wasn't any light in the room.

They were still deciding what to do when they heard a voice call out to them. "It's alright, they won't hurt you. You can come in." The voice was distinctly male, smooth and amused.

Glancing at each other, they still hesitated. Was this the Creator? Would they be walking straight into a trap?

"If you're worried about the shadows..." They retreated. Not Kai and Daisuke but the 'shadows'. Candles lit themselves along the wall. Pausing, they finally walked in slowly.

The room was just like the others but with a few minute differences: there was no exit except from where they were standing and there was some sort of throne in the middle of the room.

Standing beside the throne was a man. He was wearing a dark cloak that settled on the floor and the rest of him was mostly obscured by it. His hair was black, as were his eyes.

"Come to kill me?" he asked quietly.

Kai nodded sharply.

"And what do you think you'll achieve by doing that?"

"It would stop all that had been done."

"Really?" he said, amusement still tinting his works. "And you?" he asked, turning towards Daisuke.

Daisuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, we stop you and your influences disappear. That's that."

"That's that," the Creator repeated quietly. "Just like your friends?"

Here, Daisuke flinched.

Seeing this reaction, Kai looked slowly back and forth between the two. What exactly did that comment mean? From what Daisuke had said before, it seemed like he didn't know who the Creator was but it seemed like they knew each other.

Maybe they did. Maybe Daisuke was another kind of Mary Sue and had lead him right into a trap. The other Mary Sues would have been distractions and _that_ would explain how he was able to beat them so easily. They were being used as pawns to make sure Kai got to the right square.

"So why have you not told him what you did?" the Creator asked patronisingly. Daisuke shook slightly and his hands were clenched into fists. "Or would you rather I be the one?" he continued mockingly.

"Tell me what?" Kai said slowly, his voice low. Daisuke wasn't looking at him while the Creator was watching Kai. In response to this the Creator clapped his hands lazily.

"You haven't told him?" he exclaimed in feigned surprise. "Now, why ever would you do that?"

"I didn't see any point telling him," Daisuke hissed through clenched teeth. "We don't normally talk about our past and I doubt he would be interested in my sob story."

The Creator waved his hand dismissively. "Excuses, excuses. But now that Kai knows that you've kept something from him," -a sideways glance to him- "do you really think he'll let it go?"

Crossing his arms, Kai said, "We have our own secrets."

_"Do_ you?" the Creator cut in. "If he," he nodded to Daisuke, "used to be you, then wouldn't he know everything that happened in your life?"

Kai didn't have an answer for this. It was true; Daisuke would have experienced 'Kai's' life up to a certain point. He blinked as another thought occurred to him. That could be inverted as well. If Daisuke knew a lot of Kai's past, then Kai would know the same of Daisuke's past. So what the Creator was hinting at much have happened after the Sues had come. It could also possibly explain how the Creator know whatever he was hinting towards.

Kai stopped himself from glaring at the Creator. He was trying to split them up. It had also nearly worked.

"I don't care," Kai said stubbornly.

The Creator laughed lightly. "You don't care?" he repeated. "So you don't _care_ that he killed his other teammates?"

* * *

Just remember before you kill me, I won't be able to write the next chapter! 


	11. The End of the Beginning

The darkest chapter yet. It's also my last one in this fic. Thanks to all the people who've reviewed and read this.

Moderate strong language in the chapter again.

So enjoy. :)

* * *

**Kai's Bad Day**

By Dark Ice Dragon

The End of the Beginning

* * *

Lies. They had to be lies. Even if Daisuke had been turned into a Gary Stu, there would have been no reason for him to kill his friends. 

"He's telling the truth," Daisuke admitted quietly. He glared at the Creator. "I didn't do it in cold-blood as he's suggesting though."

"Oh yes? You did it for their _protection_ didn't you? You killed them to 'free them from the pain of being a Gary Stu'. It was such a pity that they truely died after being Sporked, wasn't it?" To twist the knife further, he said, "I wondered - did they thank you? Did they say anything as they looked upon the person who murdered them? Were they able to even comprehend what had happened -what you had done- before they died?"

"Shut. Up," Daisuke hissed through clenched teeth. "I did what I did because I thought it was right; I won't deny that. But I'm past that now." He shrugged. "Can we kill you yet?"

The Creator smirked. "Shame. I wanted to play with you some more."

"Kai?" Daisuke looked at him in question. For his answer, Kai merely nodded. It made sense now how Daisuke knew that Sporking a Sue-made person wouldn't work - he'd had first-hand experience. Daisuke grinned. "Cool."

"Oh well," the Creator sighed dramatically. "It worked for a little while. Anyway -" Suddenly, the shadows raced towards the two of them and surrounded them. Swiftly winding up their legs, the 'shadows' moved across their chests and arms and tightened to bind them.

They felt cold, his mind shiveringly noted. More than cold. They felt as if ice-cold water was trickling over his skin - except water never felt so light. It was as if frozen feathers were brushing his skin. Contradiction of thoughts, feelings, the mind was spinning.

'_It's okay,_' a voice whispered in Kai's mind. '_There's nothing to be afraid of._' Kai could feel the shadows' numbing touch at the base of his skull but it wasn't something to be bothered about. The shadows were slowly thickening and coiling more around Kai's body but he didn't notice or care.

'_There's nothing wrong with being a Gary Stu you know. Just let go of your thoughts. It will be fine in the end,_' the voice continued to comfort Kai. '_It's good to be perfect - that's what everyone wants to be, isn't it: perfect. That is what they strived for; it's what _you _strived for when you accepted Black Dranzer.'_

_'And look how _that_ ended,_' another voice butted in. '_You lost your friends, your bitbeast and your pride. You scampered back to dear old Grandfather with your tail between your legs because you wanted to be _perfect,' it spat nastily. '_And guess what? You went for perfection and you lost. You had the perfect bitbeast but when you went against the 'imperfect' bitbest you. Lost. What does that tell you? Not everyone is given another chance. Are you going to waste the forgiveness your friends gave to you by wanting to be perfect again? How nice. How oh so very considerate._

_'You nearly lost everything the first time you tried to be perfect; this time, there is no-one to save you or drag you back. You'll have no one to blame but yourself,_' it finished coldly.

Kai shook his head and shivered slightly. Shaking his head helped him to think clearly and see past the influence and voices that had been latching onto his mind. That shivering was due to his near total surrender without a fight and finally becoming aware of how cold he was. Goosebumps had risen in the places that the 'shadows' weren't currently touching.

Looking to his left, Kai saw that the Creator was circling Daisuke - who was sweating and had his eyes screwed shut. Seeing that he was distracted, Kai struggled against his bonds. While they didn't tighten around him, they also didn't loosen. They continued to sliver over his skin, moving and changing place but never yielding.

Thinking about it, Kai considered summoning the Spork. Would that do anything? If those shadows were what made Mary Sues and Gary Stus, maybe it would. But then again, it would also probably alert the Creator before he could actually get free. He tried struggling again. Nothing. Maybe if he asked, Dranzer would possess him. That, he doubted it very much.

"Damnit! I'm not going back there!" Daisuke yelled out in the quiet room.

"But you are," the Creator purred. "Out of all the Mary Sues and Gary Stus that are or were under my influence, you were the only one that was able to break out of my control. That is what makes you so interesting. So, will you free yourself this time or will you succumb completely to me? It would be so much easier you know. You wouldn't have to fight against your very nature all the time anymore. It's tiring, isn't it? You're fighting something that is part of you."

Daisuke grunted and his breathing became harsh and ragged. "_That_ isn't part of me. It never was. It was a goddamn parasite."

"A parasite that is still there," the Creator mused.

"It's not going to take over me!" Daisuke declared savagely, opening his eyes to glare at the Creator.

The Creator laughed humourously. "Do you really think that you're strong enough to stop me? You're weak. That was why you became a Gary Stu so easily. You wanted perfection and I gave it to you-"

"That wasn't perfection," was the growled interruption.

"-so why did you reject my gift?"

"I didn't ask for it in the first place."

"But you did. If you hadn't asked, you wouldn't have accepted."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Chuckling darkly, the Creator said, "Does that matter? Soon, nothing will matter to you. You will be a Gary Stu again."

"Won't," Daisuke muttered.

"So why do you sound so tired?"

"Because talking to you, ugh, it's so _boring_. Yada yada yada, you didn't shut up then and you still don't shut up now," Daisuke snapped. He hissed in pain and stiffened when -Kai assumed- that 'shadows' tightened around his form.

The Creator stopped in front of Daisuke and leaned his face into so close that they were barely a hairs-breadth away. "I could kill you right now. I could kill you and you'd wake up as a Gary Stu."

Kai could hear Daisuke struggling for breath. "So there would be no transition stage?" he said haltingly. "Sweet."

Sneering at Daisuke, the Creator continued on. "So you'd prefer to die first-"

"Hell yeah!"

"-and _then_ become a Gary Stu?" He snorted and turned away. "The transition stage lasts as long as the host can keep their sanity. Death, however," the Creator smirked, almost like he was baring his teeth, "I could drag out for as long as I wanted," he finished silkily. "What is it that you want?"

Daisuke closed his eyes. "Oh joy." He grunted. "Torture versus torture. What a varied selection," he said, his tone flat.

The Creator took a deep breath and sighed. "You have a choice of how you will go - I have never given this to anyone else."

"I'm honoured, by your gift," Daisuke hissed.

Kai closed his eyes, trying to block the voices. He had to think; he needed to figure out how to escape. There were bound by something that resembled physical shadows. The 'shadows' moved of their own accord but they never loosened or tightened. Also, the Creator could control them by thought.

What did they have to fight with? The Spork. But it would take too long to form. As soon as the Creator saw the tell-tale glow... Kai was suddenly aware that a cord of the 'shadow' was encircled around his neck. So, what else? Dranzer's possession of his body. She wouldn't do it though, Kai knew. Even though he was close to being turned into a Gary Stu, he wasn't in immediate danger of that for as long as Daisuke was distracting the Creator.

And that left him with nothing.

Useless.

Just waiting for the end to come.

"Ya know what?" Daisuke's voice cut through Kai's snowballing mood, followed by breathy coughing. "If I had the power of the four legendary bitbeasts, I'd so be kicking your ass now!"

The four legendary bitbeasts? Pulled from his depressing thoughts, Kai became curious. What were they? Could there have been bitbeasts so powerful that they became stuff of myths and legend? They would have had enough power to defeat the Creator? But what good would that do it they didn't have them with them?

The Creator started to laugh loudly. "My dear Ryuu, you only have the power of _one_ of the four legendary bitbeasts."

Kai started at that information. How did Daisuke have that power? Well, it would explain how he was able to beat the other Mary Sues so easily if that was the cause. But didn't he say that it was because of the Mary Sues that his power was the way that it was? ...Did that mean that he also shared this power as well?

"Perhaps if you hadn't killed your teammates or just kept their beyblades you would have had a chance."

Stiffling the gasp that nearly came, Kai's mind raced. That meant that Dranzer, Drigger, Draciel and Dragoon were those legendary bitbeasts.

And all of them were sitting in his pocket.

'_Focus,_' he told himself. '_You have never done this before and who knows how this will turn out._' He extended his senses until he hit the familiar point where he communicated with Dranzer. '_I need to know this, can all of you hear me?_' he asked urgently.

-'_Yes._'- Kai recognised the voice as Draciel's.

-'_I don't know how..._'- He couldn't forget Dragoon's whiny voice.

-'_Uh-huh._'- The voice was rather low and throaty. Kai assumed that this was Driger.

-'_Of course._'- His own bitbeast, Dranzer.

'_I need you power; will you give it to me? I won't be able to beat the Creator without it._'

-'_Dranzer, why aren't you helping your trainer?_'-

-'_You know exactly why._'-

A brief silence where Kai heard the murmur of indistinguishable voices.

-'_We will do as you have requested,_'- Driger said clearly. -'_We do not need to tell you what to do. Do it quickly as you can._'-

'_Thank you._' Opening his eyes, Kai felt power pulse through his entire body. He sensed more than felt the 'shadows' disappearing of his body as the power grew.

The Creator snapped his head to stare at Kai in shock while Daisuke whooped in happiness.

Before the Creator could react, Kai disintegrated the 'shadows' that bound Daisuke. He fell onto his hands and knees, coughing and taking in as much air as he semi-deprived lungs needed.

"Die." That said, Kai motioned with his arm that sent four colours speeding towards the Creator.

He made no move to dodge or block; he stood there and his only action was to close his eyes. The four colour spectrum hit him dead centre in the chest and sent him flying bodily backwards. He landed on his back and continued to skid along for a few more feet. He didn't get back up again.

Kai saw the aura dissipate around him before he himself fell to his knees, feeling as if he had nearly all of his energy sucked from him. He sat there gasping for a while, his harsh breathing and his thundering blood in his ears the only things he could hear.

He froze when he felt someone grasp his shoulder. Looking up slowly, he saw that it was Daisuke smiling down at him. Daisuke silently offered his hand to help Kai up, which he grabbed.

"C'mon," Daisuke said softly. He heaved Kai up and placed Kai's left arm across his shoulder to support him. Kai didn't take it away. "He could still be alive."

Kai nodded tiredly. It was nearly completely over.

As they made their way slowly over to the body, the two became aware of a fizzing sound in the air. Kai recognised it as the sound he had heard that morning (it hadn't even been a full day yet?) when he had beaten Yunalesca. They body wasn't changing though...

They stood over the body but stiffened when they saw him stirring. He opened his eyes. Both Kai and Daisuke took a hasty step back.

Green eyes.

The Creator's black eyes had changed to bright green eyes. Kai wondered where the lightning bolt on his forehead come from. Kai then noticed that the Creator's eyes were filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Daisuke tried to reassure the Creator, or whatever he was now. Human? "Hey, we're not dead -"

"NO! I should... I should have stopped you!" The tears were starting to trail across the Creator's face and splash onto the ground. He gripped his robe tightly. Kai blinked. That hadn't been a robe before... "I couldn't help it. I wanted _out_. But," -the Creator shook his head and scrubbed his eyes with a fist- "I shouldn't have. I was being selfish." The Creator's voice was becoming fainter. "You're cursed and it's my fault. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and faded from sight.

Kai and Daisuke shared a look. Cursed? They were still alive weren't they? That was a good thing. Daisuke shrugged, nearly dislodging Kai's arm. They turned around and made their way to the door.

"Now that that's sorted, how are we going to explain who I am?" Daisuke asked.

"I could feed you to the plotbunnies so-"

Pain.

Mind-numbing, fire-hot pain.

Kai collapsed, feeling that he had to throw the entire contents of his stomach, _including_ the stomach, up onto the floor. It felt as if he was being stabbed everywhere, all at the same time, even on the inside of him. There was no escape. Not even in his mind.

"Shit, Kai what's-" Daisuke started screaming in pain, falling to the ground at the same time.

Shakily, Kai looked over his shoulder to where the body had lain. Where, before, there was only air, now there was a mass of shadow _that had connected itself to both Kai and Daisuke_. It wasn't holding on to them like a rope - it was travelling _inside_. It pulsed like a living heart, in doing so the cord that connected Kai and Daisuke to the shadow thickened and a new wave of pain slammed into Kai, causing him to collapse completely to the floor, banging his head.

Kai watched in shock as he saw Daisuke's clothing morph into replicas that the Creator had been wearing.

'_No..._'

'_Yes,_' something hissed gleefully in his mind. '_You resisted me before but not this time. You were rather annoying because of that but no more. You're_ mine.'

Kai screwed his eyes shut as he felt both his eyeballs and scalp start to itch.

Suddenly, it all stopped.

He picked himself up, feeling energy return to him. He saw him companion do the same.

Creator smirked at Creator.

"When one dies, where will always be at least on more to take his place," they intoned simultaneously. "The reborn is always stronger - thus is the cycle."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't think there is a Creator at the world of Naruto."

"I'll go to the world of the FullMetal Alchemist then."

They raised their hands and concentrated.

The next second, the room was empty.

* * *

END 

Well, I've had fun writing this. Thanks again to all the people who've stayed with this fic for the year. :) I've learned a lot of from writing this. I definitely put more description in my chapters now.

Anyways, if you're not happy with the ending, remember that this was a parody first and foremost. This fic was made to parody Mary Sues first and have teh funniez second.

As I wrote it, this fic evolved a lot further than I expected. I thought I'd end up only having 'Mary Sue of the day' as GrimSqeaker called them but I ended up getting a plot. (sighs) I wanted to do a sequel called 'Ray's Bad Day' for the ideas that I wasn't able to do in this fic (believe me, I still have quite a few) but ah well. It's finished. No sequels, no more chapters, no more KBD.

Now I can maybe go back to Of Different Worlds and finish that one as well! (le gasp)


End file.
